


Una vita con Mercurio

by Bethesda



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chronic Illness, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Past Relationship(s), STD, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships, What-If, malattie veneree
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: Non era più come prima di Mary, quando litigavamo ad ogni piè sospinto.Era come se avessimo ricominciato da capo, quando con una semplice frase ero in grado di stupirlo e lui con un sussurro arguto mi strappava un sorriso o mi riportava alla realtà.Mi sentii tornare a più di dieci anni prima, quando la gloria era ancora lontana ma non mi importava, perché mi bastavano gli occhi di Watson, ricchi di meraviglia e ammirazione, per capire che sì, stavo facendo un buon lavoro e che adoravo il fatto che fosse lui ad assistere.Vi caddi nuovamente con tutte le scarpe.Ero tornato con l’intenzione di portare sollievo ad un caro amico, scacciando un po’ di dolore e prendendo almeno parte del suo fardello sulle mie spalle, anche senza che se ne accorgesse, e quello che accadde fu invece che me ne rinnamorai di nuovo.[...]Holmes torna a Londra per trovare un Watson cambiato nello spirito quanto nel corpo.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a Snehvide per l'idea/prompt

Non sono un buon Cristiano.

Dio, o chi per lui, sa bene quali sono le mie colpe e quanto abbia peccato.

Non me ne voglia: ho sempre cercato di agire seguendo una mia morale, forse troppo sicuro che il mio giudizio potesse prevalere su quello di chi per lavoro discerne il bene dal male – vogliate voi scegliere fra accoliti o magistrati – e con questa convinzione ho portato avanti il mio lavoro, spesso incurante di me stesso o, peggio ancora, degli altri.

In particolare di una singola anima, l’unica di cui davvero mi sia importato, ben più che della mia stessa.

Non son Dio, ma se fossi in lui non mi perdonerei per ciò che ho fatto al buon Watson, e me ne pento, me ne pento, me ne pento.

* * *

Londra mi accolse nuovamente fra le sue braccia dopo anni, nella primavera del 1894, dopo tre anni di assenza, e nulla era cambiato.

Non era cambiato il mio buon fratello, che mi accolse al Diogenes Club senza batter ciglio, nonostante il mio tentativo di sorprenderlo con quello che ritenevo uno dei miei migliori travestimenti - «Non m’inganni, Sherlock, e ora togliti quella stupida parrucca».   
Non era cambiata Baker Street, nonostante l’incendio che Moriarty aveva provocato all’appartamento avesse lasciato la sua impronta sull’intonaco della palazzina.  
E mentre vagavo per strade note, ero sicuro che non fosse cambiato neanche il mio amico.

Per anni mi ero dovuto trattenere dallo scrivergli, ma ben sapevo quando fosse tenuto sotto controllo dagli uomini di Moran, e non potevo permettermi di gettare all’aria tre anni di lavoro sotto copertura, e men che meno di mettere a repentaglio la vita del dottore.

Tuttavia, il 31 marzo – data che non potrò mai scordare – venne finalmente il giorno.

Avevo aspettato a lungo la giusta occasione per potermi mostrare nuovamente al mio amico, e finalmente era giunta.

Non narrerò per filo e per segno le avventure che Watson ha già riportato – debitamente storpiate – nel suo racconto “L’avventura della casa vuota”, non ve ne è alcuna necessità.

Riporterò solo che ero effettivamente vestito come un vecchio libraio quando li incontrai – scontrai – per la prima volta dopo così tanto tempo, e che non posso che affermare che quasi mi commossi.

Tre anni posson sembrare un’inezia, ma non se son solcati da lutti.

E il dottore ne portava due sulle spalle, cosa che lo aveva colpito duramente.

Quando mi scontrò per strada non mi guardò negli occhi, ma io cercai i suoi: erano quelli di un uomo assorto, senza più il luccichio che avevo visto sino a che eravamo rimasti l’uno affianco all’altro e che si era sopito a fronte di tante, troppe cose.

Litigi, gli abusi fisici che ero solito auto-infliggermi, quelli mentali che l’uomo era stato costretto a subire quando aveva deciso di affiancarmi, di essermi amico.

E poi le ulteriori cattiverie che gli avevo serbato a fronte del matrimonio.

Questo è uno dei peccati.

La cattiveria inflitta a Watson in quegli anni, quando lui non desiderava altro che starmi accanto e io lo avevo scacciato a gesti come un cane, facendomi del male solo per vederlo soffrire.

Il fatto che non fossi riuscito ad accettare che un uomo come lui potesse davvero volermi vivere accanto nonostante tutto.

Avevo allontanato Watson dalla mia vita, spingendolo fra le braccia di quella donna – Mary, buon’anima, che nulla aveva fatto per meritare il mio disprezzo se non accogliere l’uomo che amavo e che non meritavo – e ciò che ne era scaturito era stato solo dolore per entrambi.

Sino alla mia dipartita.

Lo confesso, quando decisi brillantemente di fingere la mia morte, pensai subito a come il dottore avrebbe reagito, e all’epoca pensai che fosse perfetto.

Watson mi avrebbe dimenticato.

Sarebbe andato avanti con la sua vita, avrebbe vissuto con Mary, mi avrebbe dimenticato.

E io avrei dimenticato lui, me ne sarei fatto una ragione.

Dopotutto, pensavo, a quanti capitava di poter riiniziare da zero la propria esistenza?

Ma erano pensieri di un folle, un uomo divorato dal suo bisogno incessante di cocaina e dal senso di colpa.

Watson aveva avuto ragione sin da subito: gli oppiacei mi avevano obnubilato, erano diventati una necessità, come l’acqua, come l’aria, ben più che il cibo, e io non avevo voluto vedere. Con debolezza umana ero scivolato sempre di più nell’oblio tanto da non poter più fare a meno della soluzione sette per cento e mentre questa mi afferrava per le caviglie per trascinarmi verso il basso, la mano tesa di Watson diventava sempre più lontana e mi rifiutai di afferrarla.

Durante la mia latitanza mi disintossicai.

Non fu facile.

Dovetti estraniarmi dal mondo per riuscirvi e più di una volta ritornai sui miei passi.

Ma vi riuscii, tornando alla lucidità di un tempo, e con questa venne anche la consapevolezza di ciò che avevo fatto.

La notizia della morte di Mary mi giunse per missiva tramite mio fratello.

Poche parole, sporadiche, che tuttavia di devastarono.

Non tanto per la fine della donna, mancata certo nel fiore degli anni, ma per la quale non provavo alcunché – né disprezzo, né affetto -, quanto per il fatto che il mio piano, congeniato sul bordo dell’abisso, fosse fallito così miseramente.

Abbandonando Watson avevo voluto liberarlo da un peso, permettendogli di vivere al meglio e in modo consono a un gentiluomo della sua stoffa. Gli avevo certo dato un dolore - lo avevo ben capito dal suo racconto, così compunto eppure così sofferente – ma gli avevo anche concesso di rifarsi una vita a sua volta con una donna che lo amava.

Ma nel leggere quelle poche righe mi aveva colto un’ondata di malessere che quasi mi aveva spinto a riprendere in mano la siringa, cosa che venne impedita dal fatto che mi trovassi in un villaggio sperduto del Tibet dove poco si poteva trovare se non l’oppio – in quantità irrisorie e ridicolmente caro.

Non dormii per notti intere, tormentato al pensiero del mio Watson solo.

Abbandonato.

Questo avvenne a meno di un anno di distanza dalla mia presunta dipartita, e fu ciò che mi spinse ad accelerare il passo.

Invertii la rotta, e nonostante avessi deciso di non tornare a Londra anche al termine della questione Moran, decisi che non potevo fare una cosa del genere al mio amico.

E quando finalmente accadde, quando finalmente me lo trovai davanti, fu per me difficile continuare a celarmi nei panni del vecchio libraio.

Watson era sempre uguale, così come la città che avevo abbandonato, ma nonostante ciò potevo vedere ogni singolo cambiamento, ogni lutto, ogni dolore che gli era stato inflitto.

Che gli avevo inflitto io stesso, in parte.

E qui lo scrivo perché queste carte non vedranno mai luce se non in tempi lontani, quando il nome di del sottoscritto e del dottore non saranno dimenticati oppure facenti parte della leggenda, ma dovetti impedirmi di strapparmi di dosso quel travestimento per gettarmi con le braccia al suo collo.

Ma non lo feci.

Mi limitai nel mio teatrino, tanto durante il primo incontro quanto durante la prima fase del secondo, nel suo ufficio, dove mi insinuai abusando della sua gentilezza e incapacità di dir di no.

Quando mi sedetti alla sua scrivania strinsi i libri che avevo in mano con forza, tanto da far diventar le nocche bianche, tutto pur di tentar di nascondere il tremore che mi stava prendendo.

Che dir si voglia, Watson mi ha sempre dipinto come un cinico cuor di pietra, ma non in certe occasioni, non quando qualcosa mi era caro, non quando si trattava di lui.

E quando ebbi il coraggio di togliermi il travestimento, quando _finalmente_ mi vide per chi ero, non potei trattenermi dal sorridere, perché finalmente potevo dire “ _Son tornato, non sei più solo_ ”.

Watson svenne.

Non lo presi in giro, anzi, lo capii.

Non capita tutti i giorni di veder ritornare dalla tomba il proprio ex amante e amico, figuriamoci se pochi istanti prima si aveva di fronte un vecchio incartapecorito.

Ma questo il mio amico lo scrisse con chiarezza nel suo racconto, senza alcuna reticenza.

Tutto ciò che scrisse è vero, senza dubbio alcuno.

Certo, vi sono alcune omissioni.

Per esempio, il fatto che una volta sveglio, prima ancor di chiedermi di Moriarty, mi si gettò con le braccia al collo con una forza tale che entrambi cademmo nuovamente a terra e così restammo a lungo, immobili, mentre il mio tremore non solo non cessava, ma anzi, era diventato fin troppo evidente e per nasconderlo dovetti stringerlo fino a che non si placò.

Non vi furono accuse da parte sua, grida, offese.

Mi sarei meritato tutto ciò.

Si limitò a piangere silenziosamente, e me ne accorsi solo perché sentii la camicia inumidirsi e il suo respiro farsi rado, come se stesse provando a trattenere i singhiozzi.

Lo lasciai fare.

Non avrei certo rovinato il nostro incontro facendo facile ironia, quando potevo invece respirare a pieni polmoni il profumo della sua pomata per capelli, del suo dopobarba – sempre lo stesso – e quel nonsoché che mi aveva sempre permesso di riconoscere la presenza di Watson anche in una stanza colma di sconosciuti.

Ma fu allora che me ne resi conto.

Forse perché ebbi il tempo di studiarlo da vicino per parecchi minuti, forse perché vedevo le sue mani prive di guanti dopo tanto tempo, per la prima volta da almeno tre anni.

Notai le abrasioni della pelle, ovali, ben scavate e rosse dall’infiammazione, e mi domandai come avesse potuto procurarsele.

Bruciature di sigaretta, un qualche incidente in ambulatorio, dermatite indotta dal stress e conseguenti graffi sulla pelle già martoriata dalla vita militare.

Non feci in tempo ad esplorare tutte le alternative che Watson era tornato in sé e mi stava guardando con quegli occhi cerulei che mi avevano tormentato nelle mie notti solitarie in giro per il mondo, e tutto il resto passò in secondo piano.

* * *

Watson ed io tornammo a vivere insieme dopo non molto, sebbene la sua iniziale reticenza, e io stesso sapevo quanto come idea avrebbe potuto rivelarsi fatale.

Ma ero tornato per un’unica ragione, e nulla aveva senso se quella stessa ragione viveva lontano, anche solo a due quartieri di distanza.

Ci riadattammo l’uno all’altro con lentezza e diffidenza, e in Watson vedevo il tipico timore di chi ha paura di sbagliare e di rendersi conto che ciò che sta vivendo non è reale.

Me ne rendevo conto quando lo notavo perso con lo sguardo in poltrona, gli occhi vacui e lontani.

Presi l’abitudine di cercarlo con le mani.

Tocchi rapidi, sicuri.

Lo afferravo per pochi istanti per i polsi, per la spalla sana, oppure dandogli pacche rapide sul ginocchio accavallato.

Tutto per fargli capire che ero reale, che ero davvero presente e che non me ne sarei andato.

Inizialmente non comprese questo mio atteggiamento.

Non ero mai stato espansivo nei suoi confronti, e quando lo ero stato si era trattato di situazioni ben diverse, ma presto cominciò ad apprezzare quelle piccole impressioni di realtà.

Tuttavia, fin da subito, mi accorsi di qualche stranezza.

Watson era sempre fastidiosamente vestito.

Non si pensi a qualche nefandezza, sebbene in passato avessi apprezzato il corpo del dottore per ben altri motivi e lo ritenessi sempre un esemplare assolutamente encomiabile di essere umano – fisicamente parlando -, ma era ormai estate inoltrata e Londra era soffocante, eppure Watson sembrava intenzionato a non mostrare al sottoscritto neanche un centimetro di pelle più del necessario.

Eppure il dottore era solito, nelle nostre giornate torride passate a Baker street anni addietro, vagare per casa in maniera decisamente poco consona per un gentiluomo, essendo ormai insofferente al caldo, residuo di guerra insieme alle ferite di arma da fuoco.

Mentre adesso il colletto era sempre perfettamente accollato, le maniche srotolate e spesso gli notavo indosso i guanti.

Quando un giorno glielo feci notare, mentre goffamente cercava di girare il caffè mattutino, quasi non mi prestò orecchio.

«Sto usando in studio del fenolo per delle piccole operazioni ambulatoriali. Dicono che funzioni bene per evitare le infezioni. Però a lungo uso rovina la pelle e devo essermi procurato una dermatite».

Quel giorno allungai la mano verso di lui, intenzionato a chiedergli di poter vedere, controllare, curare.

Lui la ritrasse come avesse toccato delle fiamme vive.

«Non è necessario, Holmes. Davvero. Sto bene. Devo lasciarle all’asciutto per qualche giorno», disse dispensandomi uno dei suoi sorrisi carichi di benevolenza.

Gli credetti.

Ogni singolo indizio andava in direzione opposta, ma decisi di credergli, come uno stolto.

\--

Quando giunse l’inverno gli strati di abiti certo non abbandonarono il mio amico, ma ormai erano passati mesi dal nostro ritorno alla normalità e in qualche modo vi divenne avvezzo.

Watson aveva pienamente ripreso a seguirmi nei miei casi e io stesso avevo ripreso a crogiolarmi nel fatto di averlo accanto.

Non era più come prima di Mary, quando litigavamo ad ogni piè sospinto.

Era come se avessimo ricominciato da capo, quando con una semplice frase ero in grado di stupirlo e lui con un sussurro arguto mi strappava un sorriso o mi riportava alla realtà.

Mi sentii tornare a più di dieci anni prima, quando la gloria era ancora lontana ma non mi importava, perché mi bastavano gli occhi di Watson, ricchi di meraviglia e ammirazione, per capire che sì, stavo facendo un buon lavoro e che adoravo il fatto che fosse lui ad assistere.

Vi caddi nuovamente con tutte le scarpe.

Ero tornato con l’intenzione di portare sollievo ad un caro amico, scacciando un po’ di dolore e prendendo almeno parte del suo fardello sulle mie spalle, anche senza che se ne accorgesse, e quello che accadde fu invece che me ne rinnamorai di nuovo.

Tuttavia non osai far nulla.

Nonostante il nostro passato insieme, non trovavo il coraggio di affrontare quell’argomento che una sera di tanti anni prima avevamo trattato in preda ai fumi dell’alcol, con Watson che mi gridava in faccia quanto fossi stato uno sconsiderato ad andare da solo contro un’intera banda di criminali da strapazzo, accusandomi di essere un egocentrico narcisista a cui non importava nulla degli altri.

Non che avesse torto sui primi due appellativi – checché se ne dica, so riconoscere i miei limiti – ma non era assolutamente vero che non m’importasse di nessun altro se non del sottoscritto.

All’epoca ero giovane e decisamente incline all’ira, e risposi per le rime a quelle accuse, e in men che non si dica ci trovammo l’uno di fronte all’altro, quasi pronti a venire alle mani, ma ciò che accadde fu ben diverso.

Avvenne che Watson pensò bene di distrarmi dalle ingiurie afferrandomi per il colletto spiegazzato e sporco di sangue per attirarmi a sé ed impossessarsi delle mie labbra.  
Avvenne che pensai bene di non tirarmi indietro, e che mi avvinghiai a lui, come per evitare che potesse tirarsi indietro da quel malsano gesto.

Avvenne che quella sera smettemmo di urlare all’improvviso, e indubbiamente la signora Hudson si convinse che ci fossimo scannati a vicenda, quando invece decidemmo unicamente di passare ad attività più silenziose e soddisfacenti sul divano, e che così facemmo per molto tempo a venire.

Watson, dal canto suo, non sembrava patire i miei dilemmi interiori.

Si interfacciava a me come sempre, senza cerimonie, ma non sembrava avere più nei miei confronti un qualsiasi interesse che non fosse pura e semplice amicizia.

E forse non era addirittura troppo, visto come lo avevo trattato?

Visto ciò che gli avevo detto all’epoca, di cosa lo avevo accusato?

Mi convinsi che fino al giorno della mia dipartita mi sarei accontentato di quello, dell’amicizia di un uomo ben al di sopra del sottoscritto, e che sarei stato più che felice nel godere della sua compagnia e nulla più.

Era ben più di quanto potessi meritare.

* * *

Durante i due anni successivi, Watson tornò quasi del tutto ad essere se stesso con il sottoscritto.

Riprese a scrivere dei casi e sembrò quasi che quei tre anni non fossero mai davvero accaduti.

Lui stesso cominciò a riavvicinarmisi, ma se per un momento mi sembrava di poterlo riavere nuovamente fra le mie braccia, ecco che l’istante dopo era di nuovo lontano, quasi impossibile da raggiungere.

Non credo lo facesse per cattiveria.

I suoi sorrisi ogni qual volta mi trovava in salotto al mattino, il fatto che ogni tanto mi passasse le dita bagnate di brillantina fra i capelli fuori posto per sistemarmi come se fosse un gesto completamente naturale, il suo cercare sempre più spesso istintivamente la mia mano per giorni e giorni per poi non sfiorarmi neppur per sbaglio per settimane.

Era invero frustrante.

Eppure mai una parola, mai un cenno.

E io, frattanto, mi struggevo.

Forse mi ritrovavo a fissare quelle labbra con eccessivo ardore più volte al giorno, ma sfiderei chiunque sano di mente a ignorare la bocca di John Watson, in particolare quando è perso nei suoi pensieri, magari mentre mordicchia una matita prima di buttare giù una frase sdolcinata da lanciare in pasto ai propri lettori.

Debilitante.

Sembrava quasi lo facesse apposta, ma non sarebbe stato da lui.

Watson non era capace di malizia o di provocar dolore agli altri.

Eppure che patema non potermi insinuare nel letto con lui la sera, che sofferenza non poter sbottonare quelle camicie inamidate con le mie stesse dita. Lo avrei voluto di nuovo mio e unicamente mio.

* * *

Mi contattarono per un caso particolare nel Dicembre del 1897, e avrei voluto volentieri evitare di andare, dacché Watson era debilitato, ma il buon dottore mi convinse che se la sarebbe cavato da solo.

Ormai i mal di testa, da un po’ di tempo a quella parte – come mi aveva detto lui stesso – erano suoi amici fidati e spesso preferiva rimanere solo in stanza per ore per tentare di placarli nell’oscurità delle sue mura.

Inoltre il tutto si era associato a una febbre stagionale che lo aveva reso uno straccio, tanto che buona parte delle sue giornate in quei giorni l’aveva passata sul divano a rantolare, incapace di respirare dalle narici e con una febbre difficile da domare.

Quando mi giunse la richiesta del suddetto caso, lui era quasi tornato in sé e io agognavo un caso.

«Vai pure».

«Preferirei mi accompagnassi».

«Non credo di essere in grado di uscire ancora, Holmes».

«Rimanderò il tutto di qualche giorno dunque».

«Non dir sciocchezze, son settimane che non hai casi che ti interessino e non rinuncerai a questo per star dietro a me. Anche perché, se ben ricordi, il dottore qui sarei io».

«I medici sono i peggiori pazienti».

Inutile dire che il pomeriggio stesso mi ritrovai sul treno diretto verso Brighton e che lì rimasi quattro giorni, il tempo necessario a risolvere il caso e a portare a termine tutto ciò che era necessario per assicurare il malvivente alla giustizia – il fratello del padrone di casa da mesi fingeva di essere la beneamata governante, ritrovata deceduta, approfittando del fatto che la poveretta, per questioni legate al suo aspetto fisico, portasse costantemente una veletta in presenza di altre persone. Un caso abbastanza grottesco e degno di nota, ma non starò qui a parlarne.

Quanto tornai era sera tardi e in tutta onestà bramavo l’idea di mettermi in pantofole e vestaglia di fronte al fuoco scoppiettante per raccontare a Watson di come era andata, ancora piccato per il fatto che non mi avesse accompagnato, ma quando giunsi in Baker Street mi stupii nel trovare Mrs. Hudson nel nostro appartamento.

«Gli è tornata la febbre. Il dottor Bell lo ha già visitato e gli ha dato un ricostituente già due giorni fa e afferma che siamo sulla via della guarigione, ma non riesce davvero a muoversi, povero Dottor Watson», mi disse la padrona di casa, ma non la stavo davvero più ascoltando, troppo impegnato a percorrere ad ampie falcate gli scalini che separavano il salotto dalla stanza del dottore.

Entrai senza bussare, ma non era necessario, dubito mi avrebbe comunque sentito.

La stanza era rovente, e Watson giaceva inerte sotto un cumulo di coperte di lana mentre una pezzuola bagnata gli copriva mollemente la fronte.

Mi avvicinai a lui e afferrai la sedia per posizionarla accanto a letto, mentre le mie mani andarono subito a cercare il suo volto, per scoprirlo in fiamme.

Inutile dire quanto mi fece male vederlo così e quanto in colpa mi stessi sentendo.

Tuttavia a quel tocco parve risvegliarsi dal torpore, e con sguardo spento, assonnato, mi sentii scrutare.

«Sherlock, è tardi, vieni a letto».

Fu una stoccata inaspettata e se il dottore fosse stato in sé avrebbe visto quanto dolore mi aveva provocato, ma così non era e riuscii a dissimulare.

Andai a prendere la pezzuola dalla sua fronte, ormai quasi asciutta, e mi preoccupai di reinumidirla nuovamente nel catino di acqua fresca poco lontano.

Mi vergogno a dire che ne approfittai per lasciar languire qualche istante di troppo le mie dita sulla sua testa, passandole fra i capelli chiari per districarli dal sudore della febbre.

Quante volte in passato avevo fatto quel gesto in altri momenti, eppure sempre con un Watson addormentato o comunque sfiancato, che non aveva la forza di opporsi.

Come nel cercare di più il contatto, costui si girò su di un fianco, avvicinandomisi, e così facendo si scoprì un poco.

Per un istante accusai la luce fioca della stanza, ma no, stavo assolutamente vedendo più che bene.

La camicia da notte del dottore era aperta fino a metà petto e un ulteriore bottone stava per aprirsi, ma non fu tanto questo a preoccuparmi quanto ciò che vidi sotto.

Il corpo del dottore sembrava come maculato.   
La sua pelle non era più come la ricordavo un tempo, ma sembrava un campo di battaglia, con cicatrici e crateri delle dimensioni di una moneta che prendevano tutto ciò che potevo vedere. Non si trattava di ferite aperte ma ormai alcune di queste si erano ridotte a cheratosi.

Preso dalla smania di capire e da un qual certo senso di panico, consapevole che lui fosse troppo febbricitante per ricordare o anche solo accorgersene, andai a cercare di liberare quanta più pelle possibile.

Sulle mani certo, vi erano giusto un paio di segni ma vi avevo fatto l’occhio negli ultimi due anni e non le avevo mai associate a qualcosa del genere.

Le braccia erano quasi intonse, mentre, oltre al petto e all’addome, parte delle sue gambe era ridotta al medesimo modo, e così il dorso dei piedi.

Mi sedetti sul letto, lasciandolo per un attimo così scomposto, osservandolo, incapace di pensare.

Un tarlo mi si insinuò nella mente, e benché non fosse un gesto che mi si confaceva lo scacciai.

Non aveva senso.

Non con Watson.

Non so dopo quanto tempo, ma lui riprese a tremare per il freddo, e con delicatezza andai a ricomporlo.

I giorni successivi non gliene parlai, né quando finalmente si risvegliò un poco più in sé né quando riprese a scendere dabbasso per far colazione.

Dopotutto, lui non mi aveva voluto mostrare questo suo nuovo aspetto, e se così aveva deciso doveva avere le sue buone ragioni.

Vergogna, forse.

Ma era quasi Natale, dopotutto.

Non avrei turbato i suoi sonni con la mia curiosità e preoccupazione.

* * *

Watson non aveva smesso di lavorare come medico dal mio ritorno, anzi. Ormai aveva una certa fama e i pazienti lo stimavano e lui non disdegnava quella vita.

Eppure capitava che ogni tanto tornasse di mal umore dall’ambulatorio, e come poteva non essere così?

Essendo di buona indole, in dottore non si limitava a trattare unicamente i suoi pazienti di quartiere, uomini e donne dabbene, ma anche poveretti che sapevano di poter trovare in lui una mano simpatetica.

Erano passati orami quattro mesi dalla mia scoperta, e sebbene la curiosità fosse rimasta non mi ero mai permesso di chiedere, stupendo addirittura me stesso.

Un tempo non mi sarei fatto problemi e avrei tempestato Watson non solo di domande, ma anche di deduzioni argute.

Invece in quel caso la mia mente rifuggiva il confronto.

Watson tornò in casa verso le cinque, trovandomi intento nella stesura di una delle mie monografie, e notai subito un’ombra sul suo volto.

Abbandonai carta e penna cautamente, avvicinandomi a lui mentre si sedeva sul divano, accasciandosi con un tonfo e un sospiro.

«Oserei dire che tu abbia avuto una giornata pesante».

Mi guardò con occhi tristi, senza parlare per più di un istante, e lo presi come un segnale.

Mi andai a sedere sul bracciolo della poltrona, osservandolo dall’alto verso il basso.

Non che volessi intimidirlo o costringerlo ad essermi troppo vicino, ma certe abitudini sono dure a morire e in tempi antichi lui era solito andare a posare una mano sulla mia coscia mentre l’altro braccio si impegnava a stringermi la vita. Inutile dire che non accadde.

«Devastante».

«La figlia del calzolaio?»

«Come fai a--», sgranò gli occhi, per poi placarsi. «Lascia perdere. Sì, lei. Purtroppo ha perso il bambino».

Corrugai la fronte.

«È la terza volta».

«Già», disse evidentemente stanco, una mano al volto.

«Mi aveva chiesto di seguirla per tutta la gravidanza, dato che ho avuto la fortuna di assistere alla nascita di sua sorella quando l’ostetrica non ha potuto aiutarla. Ma è inutile. È come se il suo corpo non volesse portare in grembo alcunché».

«Dovrebbe smettere di tentare».

«Non ho avuto il cuore di dirglielo, ma sì, lo penso anche io. È troppo minuta per poter reggere ulteriori aborti, e fragile. Ma con il marito che si trova--»

Gli posai una mano sulla spalla più vicina a me. Era evidentemente sconvolto e abbattuto.

Mi faceva male al cuore vederlo in una simile situazione.

Così, con spirito rinnovato, mi decisi a scrollarlo.

Dandogli due rapide pacche, mi alzai in piedi, mettendomi esattamente di fronte a lui.

«Datti una rinfrescata, Watson».

Il dottore mi guardò senza capire.

«Andiamo a cena fuori. Comincia a sentirsi aria di primavera e pare che Salisbury abbia rinnovato il proprio menù. E necessito di sgranchirmi le gambe. Hai circa trenta minuti».

E detto ciò scomparvi nelle mie stanze, intenzionato a non sentir replica e a prepararmi a mia volta.

Watson tuttavia non si oppose, sebbene fosse evidentemente in uno spirito poco congeniale alla socialità, ma stare in casa a crogiolarsi in un senso di colpa che non doveva appartenergli era malsano e sapevo quanto il buon cibo – e soprattutto un paio di buone bottiglie- avessero un effetto positivo su di lui.

Tuttavia Watson fu taciturno tutta la sera.

Certo, rispose alle mie domande e mi lasciò parlare di certe questioni e aneddoti verso cui mostrò interesse, ma era poco incline alla chiacchiera e molto più incline al vino e solo a quello. Quasi non toccò cibo.

Quando glielo feci notare, mi disse solo di aver lautamente pranzato e di avere lo stomaco chiuso.

Fatto sta che per fine serata io ero gradevolmente satollo e per niente alticcio, mentre Watson pareva tornato indietro a quando ancora frequentava assiduamente il suo gruppo di ex commilitoni e tornava a casa quasi carponi.

Forse fui crudele, forse riuscii ad ingannarlo, ma una volta usciti da ristorante non chiamai la carrozza e lo costrinsi a camminare fino a casa.

Lui non si oppose più di tanto, soprattutto non quando gli proposi il mio braccio a supporto, e camminammo vacillando in una fresca notte di marzo, diretti verso Baker Street.

Volli tuttavia accorciare la nostra strada, e per farlo dovetti obbligarlo a tagliare per quelle stradine che caratterizzano il centro di Londra e che solitamente i gentiluomini ignorano bellamente – o che cercano appositamente per proprio divertimento. Passammo davanti a PUB echeggianti di musicaccia e fumo, ragazzini accoccolati negli angoli per nascondersi dallo sguardo altrui e bordelli.

Quando rallentammo di fronte ad uno di questi per schivare una povera donna, che indubbiamente aveva visto giorni migliori, Watson si bloccò sui propri passi, bloccandomi con sé.

Il dottore ha sempre avuto una prestanza fisica ben superiore alla mia, e quando non aveva intenzione di smuoversi, semplicemente non lo faceva.

Rimase come inebetito di fronte all’ingresso e alla poveretta, che prese il suo temporeggiare per interesse, e si lanciò su di lui quasi con sguardo famelico.

«Vuole entrare, signore? Ho una stanza libera al piano di sopra, se lo desidera».

Tentai di scrollarlo, ringraziando la lavoratrice dell’offerta, ma fu come se Watson avesse preso uno schiaffo al volto.

Si risvegliò dal suo torpore per mollare il mio braccio, e prima ancora che potessi bloccarlo si era allontanato, infilandosi in una stradina buia.

Lo seguii celermente, e gli fui alle spalle solo dopo diversi metri, ma nonostante i miei tentativi di chiamarlo lui sembrava non intenzionato a fermarsi.

«Watson, giusto Cielo, fermati!»

Lo afferrai per un polso ma questo lo scostò, strattonandolo via, e prima che potessi rendermene conto eravamo in una piazzetta vuota, illuminata unicamente da un flebile lampione, e il mio Watson si dirigeva verso il centro di questa, le mani sui fianchi e lo sguardo alto, come alla ricerca di aria.

Potevo vedere le sue spalle alzarsi ed abbassarsi con ritmo forsennato e capii che quella era una scena che avevo già visto in passato.

Una crisi di panico non dissimile da quelle che si era trascinato dietro dal suo tempo nell’esercito.

Lo osservai a lungo da lontano senza capire, perché debbo ammetterlo, in quel momento ero completamente perso.

Nulla di tutto ciò che era accaduto oggi poteva essere in benché minimo modo collegato al suo passato da soldato, eppure la reazione era la medesima di quando anni prima, nel mezzo di un temporale me lo ero trovato inginocchiato in un angolo, a cercar riparo da fantomatiche esplosioni.

Mi avvicinai a lui cauto, mentre dentro di me ricollegavo pezzo per pezzo ogni avvenimento della giornata, ogni frase, ogni sospiro.

Quando mi posi di fronte a lui, si rifiutò di abbassare lo sguardo, e decisi di fare come mi ero sempre comportato all’epoca in certe situazioni.

Andai a cercare la sua mano destra e la strinsi a me, più e più volte, come piccoli richiami.

Ci mise qualche istante a recepire, ma capì.

Come quelle volte, come se nulla fosse cambiato fra noi, abbassò un poco il capo, quanto bastava per andare a far sì che le nostre fronti si toccassero, e nonostante fossimo nel cuore di una città che odiava quelli come noi, così rimanemmo e Dio, avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per poter restare così per sempre.

Lasciai passare quello che mi sembrò un tempo interminabile prima di concedermi di parlare, e quando lo feci la voce mi uscì come un sussurro, e non nascondo che ebbi paura di sbagliare e di rendere il tutto irrimediabile.

«Vuoi parlarmi?»

Watson rispose con uno sbuffo dal naso.

«Riguarda la figlia del calzolaio?»

Lo sentii deglutire sonoramente, forse per il panico e la gola secca, forse perché il vino gli aveva reso la bocca pastosa.

Decisi di giocarmela.

A rischio di compromettere quel momento, ma avevo un dubbio, un singolo tarlo che mi tormentava da dicembre e in realtà ancora da molto prima, quando Watson mi celava le mani con i guanti anche in piena estate.

«Riguarda le cicatrici che hai sul corpo?»

L’effetto fu immediato.

Watson si allontanò da me con un balzo, barcollando, instabile nella sua ubriacatura e paura, e prima che potessi dire qualcosa si era allontanato ancora una volta, ma non era andato troppo distante. Lo vidi correre verso uno dei vicoletti che sboccavano sulla piazza e lì, nell’ombra, lo vidi piegarsi in avanti per rimettere.

Alzai lo sguardo al cielo, maledicendomi, e con passo calmo, silenzioso, lo raggiunsi. 


	2. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson confessa le sue colpe e Holmes non indietreggia.

**CAP II**

Quella sera non chiesi altro.

Mi limitai a prenderlo sotto braccio e a portarlo a casa, dove lo costrinsi a sedersi su di uno sgabello in bagno, di modo da potergli dare una rinfrescata, dacché lui non sembrava essere in grado di farlo da sé.

Con un panno inumidito andai a pulirgli il volto e gli porsi un bicchiere d’acqua perché potesse sciacquarsi la bocca.

Lui mi ringraziò con un fil di voce e si scusò, allontanandosi verso le proprie stanze.

È inutile dire che non dormii.

Il buon Watson mi ha accusato, nei suoi racconti, di sfruttare unicamente la pipa in radica di ciliegio quando sono di malumore e polemico, ma così non è. Passai quella notte di fronte al caminetto, circondato da cuscini, pensando e rimuginando su ciò a cui avevo assistito e sulle impensabili conclusioni.

_Eliminato l’impossibile, ciò che resta, per improbabile che sia, deve essere la verità_.

E questo, purtroppo, era uno di quei casi.

Watson doveva aver contratto la sifilide ormai anni addietro, e il suo corpo martoriato ne era la prova.

Certamente non aveva avuto la sorte di molte di quelle persone che vedono letteralmente parti del proprio corpo scavarsi con le ulcere, come si vedono in strada tanti bambini e prostitute ormai divorati dalla malattia, ma certo vi era andato vicino.

Mi domandavo come fosse possibile.

Vi erano diverse possibilità sul come avesse potuto contrarla.

Tre, in particolare.

La prima era che Mary stessa fosse stata la vettrice del mal francese, ma lo ritenevo assolutamente improbabile e Watson ne avrebbe riconosciuto i sintomi con facilità vivendole accanto.

La seconda, che fossi stato io stesso, anni addietro, ma fu un’idea che scartai immediatamente.

La terza era la più semplice, la più probabile, ed era il fatto che Watson fosse semplicemente un uomo, e che avesse passato più di due anni in balia di se stesso e della propria disperazione. La sua reazione di fronte al bordello mi suggeriva la risposta, anzi, me la gridava addosso, e dovetti costringermi a bloccare per un istante il flusso di pensieri che riempivano la mia mente di domande e che stringevano il mio stomaco in una morsa ferrea.

Chi ero io per giudicare?

Ero l’uomo che lo aveva scacciato, abbandonato, gettato fra le braccia di una sconosciuta.

Se Watson aveva fatto ciò che aveva fatto, la colpa era mia e di nessun altro.

Mi erano già capitati casi di clienti affetti da Sifilide e come tale, ed essendo un uomo attento ai problemi della propria epoca – e, per quanto strano possa sembrare, una simile malattia ha molto più a che fare con la criminalità di quanto si voglia far credere -, avevo raccolto in passato informazioni e libercoli sulla questione, alcuni dei quali giacevano nella libreria medica del dottore.

Mi circondati di tomi e articoli scientifici, che lessi avidamente sino alle prime luci dell’alba, quando mi resi conto che il camino si era quasi completamente sopito e che io stesso non ero più solo in stanza da parecchio tempo.

Troppo preso dalle mie letture, non mi ero reso conto della presenza di Watson alle mie spalle, sul divano.

Era ancora vestito come la sera prima, senza tuttavia la giacca e con il panciotto sbottonato. Profonde occhiaie segnavano il suo volto e le guance riportavano tracce di barba sfatta.

Non mi alzai. Mi limitai a ruotare verso di lui per poterlo guardare.

«Quando lo hai capito?»

La voce di Watson mi giunse alle orecchie bassa ma decisa.

«I primi dubbi li ho avuti nel periodo in cui indossavi costantemente i guanti. Ma non ho voluto prestarci troppa attenzione volontariamente. Il secondo indizio è stato quando ho visto effettivamente cosa nascondi sotto la camicia».

Mi guardò con espressione corrucciata, sollevando un poco il capo, lasciando che la brace si riflettesse nelle sue iridi cerulee.

«La febbre di questo inverno. Mentre cercavo di rinfrescarti ho visto i segni lasciati dalle ulcere».

Le spalle del mio amico si abbassarono, sconfitte.

Cielo, avrei voluto alzarmi per andargli incontro, per baciarlo di nuovo e scacciare via un poco di quella tristezza, ma non lo avrebbe mai, mai accettato.

«E poche ore fa, quando sei scappato di fronte a quella prostituta—diciamo che non credo tu abbia vomitato per via dell’alcol, quanto per l’angoscia che ti ha preso dopo che hai passato la giornata circondato da memento sulla questione».

Un sospiro riempì l’aria dopo pochi istanti, e Watson si accasciò sullo schienale del divano, gettando la testa all’indietro.

Rimase così a lungo prima di parlare, e io ne approfittai per ruotare completamente nella sua direzione, mantenendomi sempre a debita distanza.

«La figlia del calzolaio, Molly, continua ad avere aborti spontanei a causa della malattia di lei. La ragazza è sifilitica, tutto grazie al marito, un porco che non si fa problemi a farsi vedere in un vicolo con donne di malaffare che accetterebbero anche un penny bucato pur di guadagnare qualcosa. E lei, in tutto questo, è la vittima e non riesce a capirlo. Pensa di essere lei quella sbagliata, di essere fatta male, e non si dà pace per il fatto di non riuscire ad avere figli. Ha già avuto i primi sintomi, ma al momento è in uno stato di quietanza apparente, ma viste le sue condizioni di vita non mi stupirei se fra poco cominciasse a manifestare i veri sintomi. E allora, mi domando, cosa le succederebbe? Quello che accade ad ogni singola persona affetta dal morbo in questa città, ovviamente. O, perlomeno, quello che succede a chi non può permettersi la terapia».

Sospirò profondamente, tornando in posizione eretta ma senza osare ancora guardami negli occhi.

«Conosco Molly da che era in culla e non posso far niente per curarla. Niente per la sua salute, niente per i bambini che non riesce ad avere, niente per quel disgraziato che ha avuto la sfortuna di ritrovarsi come marito».

Si bloccò giusto un istante.

«E la cosa che più mi fa infuriare è il fatto che io non sia diverso da lui».

Feci per alzarmi a quella frase, quasi feci uno scatto per trovarmi in piedi, ma Watson mi fermò semplicemente sollevando una mano.

Ormai ero in piedi, ma non mi mossi dalla mia posizione.

Watson non voleva pietà. Voleva spiegare.

«Ho peccato non una, ma quattro volte. Tutte dopo la morte di Mary, tutte dopo anni dalla tua scomparsa. Per due volte sono andato in quello stesso bordello che abbiamo incrociato ieri sera, e lì ho incontrato due donne diverse. Le restanti due sono state con un uomo. Non so chi di queste persone sia stato la causa del mio male e non mi sento di accusare nessuna di queste se non me stesso. Nonostante le precauzioni, mi son reso conto dopo diverse settimane che cominciavo ad avere qualcosa che non andava, ma i sintomi erano talmente tanto labili che li ho ignorati. Quando tu sei tornato, ho cominciato a vedere segni ben più pesanti. Continuavano a formarsi ulcere su ulcere e non avevo modo per fermarle. Poi febbre, dolore, piccoli segni che potevano indicare tutto ma che sapevo benissimo cosa mi stavano mostrando.

E adesso, devo dirlo, sto bene. Non ho niente, nessun sintomo, nessuna nuova ulcera. Ma so bene come vanno queste cose. Da un momento all’altro potrei avere una ricaduta e da quel momento non ci sarebbe più nulla da fare».

Il suo confessare di essere stato con delle prostitute non mi turbò minimamente. Sapevo quanto Watson fosse incline verso il gentil sesso, e sempre lo era stato, dunque non potei biasimarlo. Si trattava di bisogni, di fisiologia, della necessità di sentire calore umano. Ma il pensiero che un altro uomo lo avesse toccato, baciato, amato come avevo fatto io mi nauseò.

Non provavo odio nei suoi confronti, non potevo permettermelo né dovevo osare anche solo provarlo, ma che qualcuno che non fossi io avesse ottenuto l’intimità che agognavo da anni mi pugnalò più e più volte al petto.

Ma non lo dissi, non lo lasciai intendere.

Watson era un uomo libero da vincoli nei miei confronti, lo era ancora in quel momento, per quanto una parte di me si ostinasse a pensare che nessuno dovesse avere l’ardire di provare a strapparmelo dalle mani ancora una volta.

Mi avvicinai con calma, andandomi a sedere sul tavolino posto di fronte al divano.

«Stai facendo terapia?»

Watson sbuffò.

«Sai benissimo cosa fa il mercurio, Holmes. Certo, è un palliativo e in futuro potrebbe aiutarmi, ma a che prezzo?»

«Potrebbe prevenire l’insorgere dei nuovi sintomi».

«No. Non lo farà. In caso di nuovi sintomi valuterò se sarà il caso di assumere del calomelano, ma sino ad allora non ho intenzione di avvelenarmi».

«Watson, qui c’è in gioco la tua salute e la tua vita! Non puoi--»

Inaspettatamente, il dottore rise.

Brevemente, e con una certa tristezza, ma rise.

«Non vedo cosa ci sia di divertente», dissi piccato.

«Non trovi ironica questa situazione?»

Corrucciai la fronte, senza rispondere. Invero, nulla di tutta quella questione mi risultava divertente o ironica.

«Tu che dici a me che c’è in gioco la mia vita e la mia salute, quando per anni non ho fatto altro che tentare di dissuaderti dall’assumere la maledetta cocaina».

«Watson, non è una strana legge del contrappasso questa».

«Lo so bene. Ma credo che seguirò la tua strada di allora. Ho già deciso, Holmes. Sai bene cosa succede a chi si sottopone a terapie mercuriali, e non ho intenzione di perdere la testa da qui a poco».

«La sifilide farà di peggio».

«Sì, ma quando? Come ti ho già detto, non ho sintomi al momento. Compariranno, questo è certo, ma non so quando. Magari fra uno, due, dieci anni. Preferisco vivere nell’angoscia di non sapere piuttosto che nella certezza di impazzire a causa di una terapia che causa più danno che giovamento. E sai benissimo che tu stesso prenderesti la mia stessa decisione. Non sei l’unico che non può vivere se non ha piena presa sulla propria mente».

Mi sentii montare dentro una rabbia cieca.

Non era corretto da parte mia, era un capriccio, me ne rendo conto ancor più adesso che scrivo a distanza di anni, ma non sopportavo la testardaggine che Watson stava dimostrando in quel momento.

Come poteva pensare di rinunciare ancor prima di fare qualche tentativo.

Certo, il mercurio non era certo una cura che avrebbe eliminato quel malessere dal suo corpo, ma l'altra opzione erano dolori lancinanti, infezioni e peggio per il resto della sua vita, augurandoci che sarebbe stata lunga.

Stavo per dire qualcosa, ma lui mi bloccò prima.

«Non ho messo a rischio né Mary né te, se è questo che vuoi sapere. Non mi è mai passato neanche per un istante per la mente. Lei è mancata per ben altro e tu non rischi di esser stato contagiato, su questo puoi essere certo».

Lo disse con una risolutezza e un tono di pietà nella voce che la rabbia mi morì in gola prima ancora che potesse esprimersi.

«All'epoca ti sono stato profondamente fedele e mai avrei messo a rischio la tua vita per un qualcosa di simile».

Fu la stoccata finale.

Il mio Watson è sempre stato un buono; il mio Watson si è sempre addossato colpe non sue; il mio Watson non meritava nulla di tutto ciò e realizzai che se fossi stato sincero, se non avessi giocato con la morte, tutto ciò non sarebbe probabilmente accaduto.

Se avessi seguito i suoi consigli e avessi messo da parte la cocaina anni prima non ci saremmo spinti ad azzannarci alla gola ad ogni possibile occasione.

Se avessi ascoltato le sue preghiere non avrebbe abbandonato Baker Street.

Se a quei tempi non fossi stato così terribilmente me stesso, acciecato da un amore che non volevo meritare, di un uomo che mi guardava con pura ammirazione, non sarebbero successe tante, tante cose, e certamente non mi sarei ritrovato in ginocchio, in una fredda mattina di Marzo, sul pavimento del nostro salotto, a stringere con mani tremanti le gambe del mio Watson, mentre lui cercava di capire il perché di quella mia reazione e io affondavo il volto nel suo grembo, incapace di chiedere perdono.

Quasi non avvertì le sue mani su di me mentre mi accarezzava con timore, troppo timorose e delicate, ma quando capii che stava cercando di consolarmi dovetti fermarlo.

Ogni carezza era una stilettata.

Mi sollevai, cercando i suoi occhi e cercando le sue mani.

«Non ho mai pensato nulla del genere, neanche per un istante. Non è a me che stavo pensando ma a te e solo a te».

«Mi dispiace», sussurrò. «Ma perché non hai detto nulla se sapevi?»

«Perché speravo di essermi sbagliato».

«Peccato che il grande Sherlock Holmes non sbagli mai».

Lo disse con amarezza, ma senza cattiveria.

Mi sollevai a sedere e mi posi accanto a lui, e le sue mani non mollarono mai le mie né gli chiesi che lo facessero.

Avrei voluto fare ben altro per consolarlo, perché un tocco semplice come quello non mi bastava.

Restammo in silenzio, l'uno accanto all'altro, a lungo. Una notte priva di sonno e ricca di angoscia ci spinse a tacere perché improvvisamente non c'era più nulla da dire.

Ci addormentammo come fanno i bambini quando son spossati dal troppo pianto e spalla contro spalla ci risvegliammo solo quando la luce del mattino si fece più prepotente attraverso le tende e sentii i passi della signora Hudson lungo le scale, il suono del vassoio ricolmo di porcellane che annunciava la colazione in arrivo.

Scrollai Watson per farlo svegliare e abbandonai a malincuore la sua mano, per andare ad alzarmi e non destar sospetto alcuno.

Quando entrò, son certo che mai avrebbe detto quale spada di Damocle incombesse sul suo appartamento.

* * *

L'essere pienamente a conoscenza della condizione del mio amico mi permetteva adesso un nuovo punto di vista sulla sua salute.

Watson non si nascondeva di più a me quando si sentiva male, perché certo era che la prima fase della malattia gli aveva lasciato segni ben evidenti e che la sua salute fosse ben più cagionevole rispetto ad un tempo.

In particolare i mal di testa ricorrenti che lo attanagliavano divennero uno dei miei principali crucci, ai quali lui tuttavia non prestava attenzione eccessiva.

Quando avvenivano, si limitava a chiudersi in camera per tutta la giornata, il fuoco spento perché la benché minima fiammella gli provocava forti fitte alle tempie che lo lasciavano completamente senza forze.

A volte lo vedevo, fiaccato, cercare di seguirmi in qualche caso o di andare in ambulatorio a prestar cura ai propri pazienti.

Inutile dire che la nostra fu una guerra: io mi rifiutavo di lasciare che si sforzasse e lui mi accusava di trattarmi come un appestato, cosa che mi montava dentro una furia cieca perché tutto ciò che volevo era che fosse in forze e non certo l'ombra di se stesso.

Se c'è una cosa che la malattia di Watson non fece fu smussare le mie reazioni, perché a fronte di queste frasi mi ritrovavo a rispondere in modo forse poco delicato, ma che al mio collega sortiva l'effetto opposto.

Per qualche insana ragione, a differenza di in tempo, questi nostri battibecchi sembravano rinvigorirlo.

In estate, di comune accordo, dopo un inverno fruttuoso, decidemmo di andare in villeggiatura nel Sussex, zona che per anni aveva attratto le mie fantasie più bucoliche.

Watson inizialmente parve entusiasta, ma non appena arrivati ci scontrammo subito con una realtà con la quale non aveva ancora fatto i conti.

Certo, il mio amico era sempre prestante, ma restava tuttavia un problema non irrisorio, ovvero il fatto che fosse ricoperto dei segni della sua malattia e che un eventuale costume da bagno, per quanto coprente, non avrebbe mai nascosto del tutto le sue cicatrici.

«Non vedo di cosa tu debba preoccuparti. Nessuno qui ci conosce e per il poco che possono intravvedere potrebbe trattarsi di qualsiasi cicatrice di guerra».

«Nessuno assocerebbe mai questa pelle butterata a una cosa simile, Holmes».

«La gente è sciocca e cieca. Crede a quello che le si dice».

«Crede a quello che vede», disse guardandomi nel riflesso dello specchio della camera da letto del pensionato che condividevamo.

Indossava un costume che aveva fatto la sua epoca ma che ancora gli donava particolarmente, sebbene ancora portasse lo stemma della sua vecchia università.

Il fatto che gli donasse ancora così tanto e risaltasse il suo fisico ben tornito mi provocò un brivido di piacere che dissimulai con facilità, nonostante la mia mente ormai stesse vagando verso lidi ben precisi, in particolare quelli in cui vi era un giovane John Watson appena ventenne, ancora affaticato da una nuotata rinfrescante.

«E cosa dovrebbe vedere, di grazia?», tentai di distrarmi da solo, continuando a parlare.

«Un sifilitico».

«Watson, non ti priverai del piacere di fare un bagno e di qualche giornata di sole a causa delle maldicenze di qualche campagnolo».

«Non sono campagnoli, Holmes. Sai bene che è zona di villeggiatura e che buona parte degli ospiti sono londinesi come me e te».

«Invero, tu sei scozzese», mormorai, e la risposta fu un'occhiataccia che più che intimorirmi mi dilettò.

«Non posso permettere che mi vedano. Ne andrebbe della nostra reputazione».

Scrollai le spalle, irritato.

Non mi importava affatto di reputazione e nomea, ma solo che il mio amico potesse finalmente riposare.

Risoluto, lo abbandonai in stanza, lasciandolo indubbiamente di stucco, e quando finalmente mi raggiunse dabbasso mi trovò a parlare amabilmente con la padrona della pensione, alla quale riuscì ad estorcere il percorso da fare per raggiungere una delle spiagge più nascoste della zona.

Si trattava infatti di una caletta nascosta fra due colline d'erba che terminavano a precipizio sul mare, ma nel bel mezzo fra queste due vi era una lingua di sabbia morbida ed invitante, dove nessuno si era addentrato ancora in quella giornata.

Vi trascinai Watson quasi a forza, e quando finalmente vi giungemmo riuscii a fargli ammettere che sì, lì non avrebbe avuto alcun timore a denudarsi.

La verità era che io stesso necessitavo di quella pace e tranquillità che Londra in estate non era in grado di offrire a causa del caldo torrido che la vessava, e la serie di casi che avevamo trattato, benché brillanti, mi avevano portato all’orlo del collasso.

In parte per via della mia tendenza alla perfezione nel lavoro, in parte perché una parte della mia mente era sempre e comunque indirizzata verso Watson.

Il quale, quel pomeriggio, sembrò liberare ogni freno inibitore e anche di fronte al sottoscritto, verso il quale comunque aveva ancora una certa reticenza a mostrare il nuovo corpo. E dire che il costume copriva comunque buona parte del petto e della schiena, ma era possibile comunque notare tutte le macule e cicatrici ed escavazioni che la malattia ai primi stadi aveva provocato.

Ogni tanto dolevano, lo vedevo bene: il fatto che la pelle si fosse cicatrizzata in certi punti rendeva i suoi movimenti più dolorosi e difficoltosi e vi erano giornate in cui il prurito lo tormentava a tal punto che l’unica soluzione era rimanere a mollo per placare i sintomi.

Quella mattina decise invece di dedicarsi ad attività più sportive, e forse il fatto di essere di fronte all’oceano dopo tanto tempo lo rese più gioviale e sicuramente più sportivo.

Watson passò ore intere a nuotare, tornando ogni tanto a riva per gettarmisi accanto mentre dedicavo la mia mente a letture chete e a crogiolarmi al sole, attività che – se non eccessiva – non disdegnavo eccessivamente.

Quando mi si gettava accanto potevo vedere il suo corpo tonico guizzare nel luccichio di acqua e sale che lo ricopriva e mi ritrovavo a domandarmi come avrebbe reagito se avessi osato assaggiare la sua pelle senza dargli avviso alcuno.

Watson, quando era felice, aveva l’energia di un fanciullo e la stessa gioia negli occhi, e sebbene non lo dessi a vedere era rinvigorente averlo accanto. Sebbene ogni tanto si comportasse in modo molesto, come nei suoi vani tentativi di costringermi a gareggiare.

Cosa che avrei volentieri fatto, ma Watson era sempre stato un pessimo sportivo e l’eventuale sua disfatta avrebbe comportato il suo essere di malumore per l’intero pomeriggio o costanti richieste di rivalsa.

Verso mezzodì, quando il sole era ormai al suo zenit, ci costringemmo a fuggire per cercar ristoro nelle nostre stanze, e mi pentii di non averlo fatto prima.

Già ho accennato a quanto Watson fosse più incline ai mal di testa negli ultimi tempi, e il sole cocente e il suo sforzo costante durante la mattinata avevano innescato un nuovo attacco, che andò ad aumentare nel breve percorso che portava dalla spiaggia sino alla pensione.

Quando arrivammo dunque era prostrato e dovette gettarsi in stanza immediatamente, sfruttando l’acqua fresca del catino a sua disposizione per togliersi la salsedine di dosso e darsi un qual senso di refrigerio sulla testa cocente.

Ma a nulla valsero i suoi tentativi: l’emicrania lo prese violentemente e dovetti assicurarmi di chiudere tutte le imposte perché non un solo filo di luce penetrasse nella camera.

Watson si gettò sul letto sfilandosi i vestiti e rimanendo con indosso unicamente il costume già asciutto che aveva indossato sotto di questi invece dell’intimo, e così rimase, immobile.

Io sapevo bene ormai quale fosse il mio ruolo in situazioni simili.

Mi assicurai che avesse con sé il suo boccettino di laudano, che benché fosse il suo unico alleato contro tali algie veniva disdegnato dal buon dottore quanto più possibile.

Ben sapeva quanto potesse dare assuefazione e cercava sempre di evitarlo.

Una volta mi confessò che a seguito della prima ferita ricevuta in guerra quasi non riuscì a liberarsi dalla dipendenza che gli stava procurando e dovette farsi forza fisica per starne lontano.

Dunque ben capivo la sua reticenza ma non comprendevo come potesse resistere a tali sofferenze, e mi irritava saperlo così cocciuto sulla questione, tanto che più volte ne discutemmo.

Lo lasciai solo per qualche ora, il tempo che si riprendesse.

Solitamente, quando tali attacchi avvenivano, passava buona parte del tempo a cercare da sé di attenuare i sintomi con silenzio, buio e sonno, ma quando non vi riusciva assumeva poche gocce dell’oppioide e giaceva inerme, finalmente libero ma stordito, sino a che il dolore non lo abbandonava lentamente.

Quando tornai a controllarlo, aveva già preso la dose necessaria e me ne resi conto poiché aveva aperto una delle finestre, lasciando entrare la brezza fresca del pomeriggio inoltrato a rinfrescare l’aria stantia che si era formata nella stanza.

Andai a sedermi sul suo letto, affondando nel materasso e attirando così la sua attenzione.

Lui giaceva supino, il braccio destro sul volto a coprire gli occhi e l’altro allungato lungo il corpo, arrendevole.

«Mi dispiace», mormorò.

«Per cosa, amico mio?», sussurrai di rimando.

Con la mano libera fece un gesto diretto verso se stesso come per dire “Per tutto ciò” e in tutta risposta mi ritrovai a ridacchiare sommessamente, e andai a portare una mano sulla sua gamba più vicina, quella un tempo ferita, dove la cicatrice di guerra occhieggiava da sotto l’orlo della gamba del costume.

Sentivo sotto di me la pelle dura, glabra, così in contrasto con i pezzi di pelle sana che la circondavano, rosei per il sole preso durante la giornata e ricoperti da peluria bionda.

Per un istante lo carezzai col polpastrello del pollice, ma mi fermai subito, sperando non avesse compreso il gesto.

«Vuoi restare solo ancora?»

«No, sto meglio. Devo solo riprendermi. Il laudano mi annebbia sempre un po’ troppo».

«È ciò che lo rende interessante».

Sollevò il braccio con cui nascondeva lo sguardo solo per fulminarmi un istante.

«Hai già usato la pomata che ti ha consigliato il dottor Bell?»

Negò.

Il suo medico e amico, il dottor Bell, che lo seguiva durante il decorso della malattia, aveva trovato una pomata, ideata in Italia, con una percentuale tale di mercurio che gli effetti indesiderati erano quasi completamente nulli.

Mal di testa e nausea erano già all’ordine del giorno, dunque il suo utilizzo non poteva che essere benefico, e dopo interminabili liti lo avevo convinto a provare, tanto per provare a lenire i fastidi delle vecchie ulcere e provare a prevenire la futura comparsa di nuove.

«Potrebbe essere la giusta occasione per testarla».

«Saresti un medico ben più testardo di me, Holmes».

«Non l’ho mai messo in dubbio».

«Sono ancora ricoperto di sale».

«Nulla che un bagno non possa risolvere».

«Non hai pietà di un povero malato», gemette.

Come i migliori dottori, anche Watson odiava essere oggetto delle cure di qualcun altro, e questa ne era l’ennesima prova. Il che era snervante e mi faceva costantemente pensare a quante volte ci fossimo trovati a situazione invertita.

Volevo che testasse quella pomata, volevo che tentasse di star meglio e che non vivesse tutta la situazione come un costante calvario ma era un continuo lottare intestino, frustrante e doloroso per entrambi.

Gli concessi il tempo di riprendersi ancora un poco e di lavarsi, così che potesse applicarsi la crema che io stesso avevo infilato nelle valige – dacché Watson aveva fatto finta di dimenticarsene – e quando tornai in stanza circa mezz’ora dopo mi stupii nel trovarlo già vestito.

«Già fatto, Dottore?»

«Sì, Holmes, già fatto. E debbo dirti che mi sento già molto meglio, grazie. Anzi, comincio ad avere un certo languore. Potremmo avviarci verso il paese di modo da essere lì giusto per l’apertura del PUB».

Sorrisi lieto.

Se Watson aveva fame, allora tutto andava bene.

Feci per annuire entusiasta quando il mio occhio cadde sul barattolo di pomata sul comodino.

Non si era spostato di un millimetro rispetto a dove lo avevo posato.

Lanciai uno sguardo accusatorio verso il mio amico, che finse di non notalo.

«Cosa pensi dell’unguento?»

«Quello? Eccelso, davvero», mormorò, sguardo basso.

Attraversai la stanza in pochi passi, afferrando il contenitore e aprendolo, scoprendolo ovviamente intonso. Watson mi stava dando bellamente le spalle, ignorandomi.

«Togliti la camicia».

La frase – e il mio tono – parve scuoterlo.

«Come prego?»

«Non solo non sei in grado di mentire, non hai avuto neanche l’accortezza di eliminare parte delle prove. Adesso, Watson, togliti quella camicia e siediti sul letto».

Le mani impegnate con le asole e i bottoni, Watson si voltò verso di me con sguardo compunto.

«Holmes, sono affamato. Lo farò dopo».

«Non uscirai da questa stanza sino a che non avrai fatto ciò che devi».

«Pensi di potermi impedire di uscire?»

«Sai benissimo che la forza fisica non è un problema per il sottoscritto, e che non mi farei problemi a usarla per giusta causa anche su di te».

«Sei un barbaro», disse con sdegno, sebbene il suo tono denotasse un qual certo scherno.

«E tu un incosciente. Siediti qui».

Con uno sbuffo da infante e gli occhi al cielo, si avvicinò a me, sbottonando i pochi bottoni che era riuscito già a sistemare e si sedette di fronte a me, le gambe aperte, le braccia in appoggio sulle cosce e lo sguardo infastidito.

Prima che potesse dire alcunché ero già alle sue spalle, una buona dose di crema su indice e medio della mano destra, e con delicatezza le stavo già spargendo sulla schiena martoriata. Al tocco, Watson scattò in avanti, ruotando la testa per guardarmi negli occhi.

«Holmes, cosa fai!»

«Mi pare abbastanza ovvio», sbottai, concentrato sul mio obbiettivo.

«Non devi».

«A quanto pare sì, dacché qualcuno si comporta da sciocco e non vuole trattarsi. Ora stai fermo».

«Anche se in bassa frazione è comunque mercurio e non voglio che lo tocchi».

Non riuscii dall’esimermi a sollevare lo sguardo per cercare il suo, sollevando un sopracciglio.

«Anzitutto, Watson, devo ricordarti che lavoro con certi elementi da ben più anni di te e che sicuramente in gioventù ho avuto più a che fare con il mercurio più di qualsiasi sifilitico presente a Londra. Secondariamente, se ritieni che sia tanto pericoloso smetti di dibatterti e lasciami finire il prima possibile, di modo che possa lavarmi».

E detto ciò tornai a dedicarmi alla sua schiena, mentre lui rimaneva immobile, inebetito.

Non disse nulla per qualche istante, sino a che non tornò a guardare fisso di fronte a sé, e nonostante ciò che uscì dalle sue labbra fu solo un soffio sentii benissimo le parole che pronunciò.

«Non mi dovrei stupire allora del perché tu sia completamente folle».

Non risposi, ma fu l’ultima parola che gli sentii dire per parecchi minuti, anche quando passai sul torso.

Mi inginocchiai di fronte a lui e con delicatezza andai a spalmare quanto più possibile sino a che la pomata non fu quasi completamente assorbita, e una volta fatto ciò mi allontanai, cercando la bacinella di acqua fresca.

«Bene», constatai, mentre lui si rivestiva. «Ora possiamo andare a cenare, se lo desideri».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sino a una certa data, l'unica terapia per la sifilide è stata il mercurio, che provocava più danni che altro ma che ha avuto ondate di "moda" nel corso dei secoli per il trattamento della malattia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doveva essere una storia di massimo due capitoli.  
> Sono quattro.  
> Ho mentito.  
> Mi dispiace, ma non posso sbrigarla in fretta visti gli argomenti trattati.

Il vantaggio che Watson trae dallo scrivere solo e unicamente dal suo punto di vista è uno in particolare, ovvero il fatto che il buon dottore sia così in grado di nascondere parte dei suoi difetti - se tali vogliamo definirli - esacerbando quelli del sottoscritto.

Ora che ho io la penna in mano, posso rendermi in parte giustizia.

Il termine che ben più rappresenta il mio amico è "insofferente".

Nonostante gli anni passati a patire il caldo torrido e i tormenti della vita sul campo di battaglia, Watson, soprattutto dopo i primi anni passati a Baker Street, aveva dimostrato di mal sopportare diversi aspetti della vita di tutti i giorni.

Il caldo umido, in primis.

La mia propensione a suonare nel cuore della notte.

In tempi ormai antichi, non aveva nascosto di mal apprezzare il mio carattere - la nota lista con i miei difetti e peculiarità ne è la prova, ma a tal cosa si era abituato con il tempo.

I tempi di attesa troppo lunghi, per esempio nel caso di un treno in ritardo - retaggio militare forse, legato alla puntualità, ma di questo non gliene faccio cruccio.

E infine, il dover essere sotto l'attenzione medica di qualcuno.

In tal caso, mia.

Perché - qui lo dico, e voglio che sia chiaro - John Watson è ed è sempre stato un paziente terribile.

E certo durante quella vacanza non si rivelò da meno, deciso indubbiamente a portarmi sull'orlo dell'esaurimento, e non faccio segreto del fatto di essere una persona estremamente poco incline alla pazienza.

Watson passò i giorni successivi della vacanza a farsi rincorrere, con la promessa che avrebbe sfruttato l'unguento, e il risultato fu che spesi buona parte delle nostre mattine e serate a subire i suoi piagnistei e sbuffi quando invece evitava come la peste la terapia.

Ne venne fuori una specie di routine in cui lui inventava una scusa o sbottava di rabbia, per poi lasciarsi convincere in malo modo, ma con il risultato che era sempre il sottoscritto a doverlo trattare.

Ora, capirete quanto la cosa potesse essere frustrante, dacché le mie mani passavano un tempo indecoroso sulla pelle del mio amico e che non potessi fare nulla se non limitarmi a trattare le sue ferite.

Mi si potrebbe accusare di essere un insensibile, dal momento che la mia mente viaggiava su pensieri ignominiosi mentre il poveretto soffriva, ma in mia difesa, per me il corpo di Watson non era cambiato.

Ovviamente la malattia lo aveva debilitato e i segni erano inequivocabili, ma da che le nostre strade si sono incrociate non ho smesso per un singolo istante di pensare quanto Watson fosse incredibile e quanto il suo corpo mi piacesse, a prescindere dai danni che poteva aver subito.

Avrei baciato e adorato ogni singolo centimetro di quella pelle, se mi fosse stato concesso; avrei carezzato, curato, adorato ogni cicatrice, ogni solco, ogni imperfezione e non vi avrei trovato alcunché di sbagliato né sporco.

Ma non potevo, e da ciò la mia frustrazione.

Dunque mi ritrovavo fra le mani la possibilità di godere dell'oggetto del mio desiderio, ma tutto ciò che costui probabilmente notava era il mio cipiglio corrucciato che lasciava trapelare il mio malcontento.

E Watson questo lo notava, ma come sempre ne traeva le conclusioni sbagliate.

«Non devi farlo», mi disse una sera a passeggio, quando ormai mancavano pochi giorni al nostro ritorno a casa.

«Non so a cosa tu ti riferisca».

«Darmi quella pomata».

Mi interruppi nel mezzo del cammino, lasciandolo andare avanti di pochi passi prima che si bloccasse a sua volta.

«Watson», cominciai già sul piede di guerra. «Quando comincerai a comportarti da adulto e da professionista quale sei, smetterò di trattarti come un ragazzino, ma sino ad allora avrò l’ingrato compito di doverti rimbeccare».

«Non intendevo questo», disse voltandosi verso di me, le gote arrossate, e non solo per via del sole preso in quelle lunghe e pigre giornate. «Perdonami per ciò che sto per dire, ma da che ti ho confessato questa cosa il tuo atteggiamento nei miei confronti si è fatto più--»

Mi irrigidii.

Forse se ne accorse e forse l’espressione che ne uscì non fu certo delle più tranquillizzanti, difatti Watson si mutò.

«Nulla».

E si voltò nuovamente, riprendendo il cammino. Affrettai il passo per affiancarmici, ma non mi voltai affatto per guardarlo.

«Parla».

«È una sciocchezza».

«Non la ritengo tale se ti rende così».

«Ti offenderesti».

«Non più di quella volta che mi hai accusato di trattare il mio violino in modo indegno».

«Quella volta non mi hai rivolto parola per una settimana».

«Ma ti sei goduto dei meravigliosi concerti casalinghi in cui ti ho dimostrato che avevi torto».

«Alle due di notte».

«Watson, parla», lo rimbeccai, questa volta ruotando per cercare il suo sguardo, che trovai basso, intento a studiare il percorso sotto i nostri piedi.

«Ho paura che tu ti ritenga in qualche modo—responsabile di ciò che mi è accaduto».

Come se nulla fosse, mi sistemai meglio il cappello, un panama chiaro che ben si adattava alla serata tiepida. Aspettavo che da un’istante all’altro Watson avrebbe continuato con le sue esternazioni, ma ciò non accadde.

Sarebbe stato una menzogna dire che non era vero.

Non direttamente certo, ma mi ritenevo seriamente la causa principale di tutta questa sciagura, benché mi si potrebbe accusare di megalomania, ma a tutto vi è un’origine, e all’origine delle sfortune di Watson vi era il nostro incontro fra le mura del Saint Barth tanti, tanti anni addietro.

Ma mi rendevo conto che metterla in questi termini avrebbe potuto far scattare qualcosa di poco piacevole in Watson, discorsi inerenti a un periodo della nostra vita che non avevamo ancora osato rivangare nonostante gli anni vi fossero passati sopra, attenuandoli, rendendoli meno taglienti.

E ben lo sapevo che Watson non era uno stupido, dacché mai avrei voluto un uomo meno brillante al mio fianco per accompagnarmi, ma fingere di non rendermi conto quanto lui stesso fosse stato colto dai miei stessi pensieri era stato un modo per ignorarli e posporre una discussione che prima o poi sarebbe certo avvenuta.

E a quanto pare il buon dottore aveva deciso che tale avvenisse fra le placide colline del Sussex, a poche centinaia di metri di distanza dalla nostra pensione, ma in tutta sincerità tutto ciò di cui necessitavo in quel momento, prima di poter fare alcunché, era di bere assolutamente qualcosa.

Così restammo in silenzio.

Watson non osò dire altro, abituato ai miei silenzi, e quando giungemmo presso la pensione si diresse verso la propria stanza, scusandosi, augurandomi la buona notte.

Io, dal canto mio, non avevo intenzione certo di salutarlo, ma necessitavo di qualcosa che mi sostenesse.

Ottenni una bottiglia di whiskey decente dalla padrona di casa e due bicchieri, e mi incamminai al piano di sopra, lento, sentendo tutto il peso delle mie colpe sulle caviglie.

Preferivo di gran lunga affrontare criminali e assassini di ogni risma piuttosto che simili discussioni.

Perché Watson sapeva essere sfiancante assolutamente senza volerlo.

La sua necessità di essere sempre giusto e di non far male agli altri era tanto meravigliosa quanto difficile da gestire.

Bussai.

La risposta fu immediata e quando entrai Watson era in piedi, la camicia di lino sbottonata al petto e le maniche arrotolate ai polsi. Era intento ad aprire la finestra, lasciando che la brezza esterna smuovesse le tende e raffreddasse l’aria ancora calda della giornata.

Non dissi nulla, mi limitai a sollevare il bottino come a chiedere se volesse unirsi a me. Si limitò ad un cenno di capo, andando ad accendere la fioca lampada che si trovava sullo scrittoio, unica fonte di luce insieme ai primi raggi di una luna nascente.

Versai ad entrambi un bicchiere e quando glielo porsi ci sedemmo ai lati opposti della stanza, in silenzio.

I silenzi con Watson sono sempre stati per me una fonte preziosa ed era raro che fossero come questo, ricchi di non detti ed imbarazzo.

Avremmo voluto parlare entrambi, lo sentivo, ma era come una partita a scacchi ed entrambi stavamo valutando le nostre mosse.

O, perlomeno, io di certo.

Watson non finì il suo bicchiere, ma inaspettatamente, senza che dicessi nulla, cominciò a sbottonare il resto della camicia, ponendola garbatamente ai piedi del letto, restando a petto nudo.

Lo fece in un modo tanto silenzioso, tanto naturale, che mi scoprii eccessivamente intento ad osservarlo e con la mano eccessivamente stretta intorno al bicchiere.

Ingollai un sorso ma non distolsi mai lo sguardo.

Poi capii cosa volesse fare quando in mano già aveva il barattolo di pomata aperto.

Mi alzai istintivamente, raggiungendolo piano, come ci si avvicina ad un animale selvatico.

Lui aveva già cominciato a spalmare su una porzione di petto la lozione ma lo fermai, andando delicatamente ad afferrargli il polso.

Era la prima volta da che lo avevo intimato di curarsi dall’inizio di quella vacanza che lo faceva da sé, e mi sentì irrazionalmente tirato fuori.

Mi inginocchiai di fronte a lui senza alzare lo sguardo, limitandomi a prendere il barattolo per andare a continuare da dove lui stesso di era interrotto.

Silenziosamente, con delicatezza, come avevo sempre fatto per due volte al giorno da che eravamo lì, ripresi il mio lavoro certosino, lasciando che la crema coprisse ogni singolo centimetro di pelle, affondando bene i polpastrelli per far assorbire quanto più possibile il tutto.

«Dunque ho ragione», mormorò lui in un soffio.

Non gli risposi.

«Ti ritieni responsabile di questo».

Mi fermai giusto un attimo, la mano ancora ferma sul suo pettorale destro.

«Come potrei non farlo?»

«Holmes», riprese, lasciandomi però continuare con la mia opera, «Non sei tu che mi hai fatto entrare in quel bordello. Non mi hanno costretto con una pistola alla tempia. È stata una scelta mia. Avevo bisogno--»

Si bloccò, incapace di trovare per un attimo le parole, ma trovò suggerimento nel mio tocco. Con una mano andò a cercare la mia, quella intenta a trattarlo, e se la spinse ancora di più addosso, ricoprendola con il proprio palmo, facendomi sentire in modo ancor più evidente la cassa toracica, il battito ritmico – accelerato - del suo cuore, il suo respiro.

«Avevo bisogno di questo».

Mi lasciò andare dopo lunghi, interminabili secondi.

Io non accennai a voler sollevare lo sguardo.

«Se Mary fosse stata ancora viva forse lo avrei fatto comunque, in futuro. Forse non con quelle donne, no. Con loro no. Ma quel ragazzo. Lui è stato diverso».

Mi bloccai, e per un istante mi colse un dubbio.

Che il ragazzo non fosse stato un semplice passatempo.

Dopotutto vi era tornato addirittura due volte, rischiando grosso per altro, viste le implicazioni che vi sono nel cercare compagnia di altri gentiluomini.

«Era magro, asciutto. Sarebbe potuto sembrare denutrito, ma nascondeva una muscolatura invidiabile. Aveva i capelli corvini, gli occhi chiari. Almeno quindici anni meno di me».

Questa volta sollevai lo sguardo.

«Stai tentando di farmi ingelosire?», sputai con veleno, la voce bassa.

«Affatto».

«Non capisco dunque perché soffermarsi su certi particolari. Soprattutto per dirli al sottoscritto».

«Perché mi mancavi. Come l’aria. In tutti i modi possibili».

Me lo disse con una dolcezza tale che rimasi inebetito.

«Ho incrociato decine di ragazzi e uomini ben più avvenenti di lui, persino più interessanti, ma quel ragazzo aveva qualcosa—forse era il suo portamento, forse il fatto che somigliasse così tanto a te fisicamente quando ti ho conosciuto. Mi ha fatto impazzire. Letteralmente. Cercavo in lui ogni singolo aspetto che potesse ricollegarsi a te, anche insignificante, tanto che molti incontri sono stati completamente casti. Ho tentato di plasmarlo. Entrambe le notti che abbiamo passato insieme ho fatto sì che si desse la tua colonia, anche solo per vivere un poco di più nell’illusione. E no, non guardarmi così. Non hai idea di quanto in basso mi sia spinto quando sentivo la tua mancanza, e questo ancor prima della tua finta dipartita. Ma ne avevo bisogno. O perlomeno, lo credevo. Dopo l’ultimo incontro, ho dovuto dirgli di non tornare. Mi stavo facendo male da solo e in quanti più modi possibili. Ho interrotto per la mia stessa sanità mentale».

Deglutii, ma rimasi immobile, e ripresi a parlare quasi con timore.

«E questo secondo te dovrebbe non rendermi colpevole nei tuoi confronti?»

«Sono io il fautore delle mie scelte, Holmes».

«Ti ho dato la spinta».

«Tu eri troppo soggiogato dalla droga per capire quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare».

«Sposare Mary non era la scelta corretta».

«Nemmanco continuare a restarti accanto per vederti svanire ogni giorno di più, dose dopo dose. Entrambi abbiamo fatto i nostri errori. Ne paghiamo ancora lo scotto. Ma di tutte le cose di cui ti posso accusare, Sherlock, la malattia non è una di queste».

Ci guardammo in silenzio.

Era la prima volta che una discussione simile non sfociava in grida o ingiurie, la prima volta che la affrontavo senza traccia di cocaina nelle mie vene.

Mi domandai una cosa, e lo feci perché nell’enfasi del discorso avevo srotolato la schiena, sollevandomi un poco per avvicinarmi di più al volto di Watson, per cercare di guardarlo occhi negli occhi anche da quella posizione sfavorevole.

E mi domandai quando fosse avvenuto il nostro ultimo bacio.

Riuscii a fare un rapido, dolorosissimo calcolo, e mi resi conto che si trattava di dieci anni.

La sera prima del suo matrimonio.

Non fu un bacio dolce, non fu un bacio d’amore, non fu un bacio di addio.

Lo dettarono la rabbia e la quantità di alcol che avevo bevuto.

Quella sera ci aggredimmo a vicenda, a parole e a morsi, e ricordo ancora che il mio unico pensiero lucido fu “Voglio che tu domani su quell’altare mi senta ancora addosso”.

Non ve ne furono mai più altri.

L’ultimo bacio che avevo strappato a Watson era di vendetta meschina.

Sarebbe sciocco dire che lo feci senza pensare, perché sapevo benissimo cosa stessi facendo, ma la realtà era che per una volta avevo deciso di ignorare le conseguenze, per quanto dolorose potessero essere.

Lasciai cadere a terra il barattolo di pomata e con un gesto rapido mi sollevai un poco sulle ginocchia, quanto bastava per arrivare all’altezza giusta, quella delle labbra di Watson, che reclamai dopo un tempo decisamente troppo, troppo lungo.

Watson sapeva di whiskey, della cera che usava per i propri baffi, di pelle cotta al sole.

Watson aveva le labbra appena appena inumidite, screpolate dal caldo dei giorni precedenti, ma piene ed avvolgenti, e mi accolsero come avevano fatto altre mille volte.

Watson non si mosse per molto, troppo tempo, e io pensai che ormai era troppo tardi e avrei continuato a baciarlo finché mi avesse concesso di farlo.

Si separò giusto un istante e il mio cuore gemette di fronte a quel gesto, ma non mi scacciò. Si limitò ad allontanarsi giusto di un fiato per guardarmi negli occhi con uno sguardo che lasciava trasparire quanto fosse combattuto.

Ero convinto che avrebbe messo un freno a tutto, ma un istante dopo era nuovamente sul sottoscritto, le mani umide di crema sul bavero della mia giacca per tirarmi a sé mentre io mi meravigliavo del fatto che le gambe non avessero ancora ceduto.

Difatti mi costrinsi a distenderle, e con un impeto, prima ancora che potessi rendermene conto, ero sul mio Watson a cavalcioni, entrambe le mani a stringergli le ciocche chiare per impedirgli di sfuggirmi nuovamente anche solo un istante, mentre le sue braccia – gioia! – si trovavano avviluppate al mio busto.

Volli recuperare anni di desiderio e frustrazione e per farlo il fiato mi venne meno, ma respirare mi importava ben poco in quell’istante. Desideravo solo e unicamente quell’uomo e non avrei perso un attimo di più.

Sentivo le dita di Watson stringere con violenza il tessuto della mia camicia e la sua pelle nuda andò più e più volte a sfregare contro di questa, ma poco vi prestai attenzione perché la mia mente era tutta concentrata su quella bocca che tanto avevo agognato.

Tuttavia, fra un sommesso mugolio ed un altro, sentii sfuggire un altro verso, ben diverso.

Un gemito di dolore.

Mi separai da lui, comprendendo bene da dove venisse.

La pelle di Watson ormai era sensibile a qualsiasi tipo di contratto ed attrito, e con i bottoni della mia camicia ero andato a graffiare la cute già martoriata.

Abbassai giusto un istante lo sguardo per controllare il danno, deciso ad essere più delicato, ma quando feci per tornare ad impossessarmi di lui venni bloccato.

«Holmes, no».

Mi congelai e cercai subito i suoi occhi.

Watson mi guardava con sguardo rammaricato, triste ma risoluto.

«Non posso».

Quelle parole suonarono come macigni sulla mia testa, e ammetto che mi comportai in modo sconsiderato, spostando le mani dalle sue ciocche al suo volto, carezzandolo con i polpastrelli.

Dio, risultai indubbiamente pietoso.

«John, te ne--»

«Guardaci», disse con tono mesto. « _Guardami_ », ripeté, abbassando lo sguardo sul proprio petto.

«Cosa ne può venire di buono?»

Non cercai la sua pelle butterata e dolorante, non ne avevo bisogno. Avevo già imparato ogni sua peculiarità e ormai mi era familiare.

«Non mi importa».

Inaspettatamente, mi scollò per le braccia con violenza, come si fa con un folle per tentare di ridargli un poco di senno.

«Non dire idiozie! Certo che ti importa! Lo sai cosa mi accadrà, vero? Lo sa cosa mi succederà prima o poi? Comincerà un dolore incessante, che non mi lascerà scampo, che probabilmente mi porterà o ad imbracciare la pistola o la siringa per darmi pace. La malattia mangerà il mio volto, le cartilagini, colpirà le ossa e ogni singolo organo sino a rendermi un reietto costretto a passare le giornate in un angolo per fuggire alla vista altrui. E in tutto questo, Sherlock, non conti una cosa, e se invece vi hai pensato sei ancora più uno stolto, e da te mai me lo sarei aspettato».

La morsa si allentò, il suo sguardo di fece acquoso.

«Non posso toccarti. Non sarà mai come un tempo. E Dio sa quanto voglia riaverti».

Nella mia testa vorticavano soluzioni, idee e frasi di ogni risma, ma non volli esprimerle.

Mi limitai a baciarlo di nuovo, senza incontrare opposizione.

Fui delicato e breve, e quando mi discostai Watson stava cercando qualcosa nel mio sguardo, forse pentimento, ma non ve ne trovò.

Era vero.

Qualora avesse voluto concedermi l’onore di esser più di un semplice collega, coinquilino e amico, non avremmo mai potuto fare alcunché, tale era la contagiosità della malattia. Non avevamo nemmanco la certezza che anche solo baciarsi fosse sicuro.

Ed era anche vero che il destino di Watson fosse segnato.

La letteratura parlava anche di latenze pari a vent’anni, ma la maggior parte in un lustro tendeva a sviluppare gli aspetti peggiori della malattia.

Era come giocare d’azzardo contro tutto.

Parlare di cure sperimentali, di cure future, di attese, era da irresponsabili e decisamente poco razionale, non da me, così non lo feci, perché io stesso non credevo che da lì a poco qualcosa sarebbe cambiato.

«Se pensi», cominciai, «che basti così poco per farmi desistere, Watson, forse non mi conosci davvero così bene come affermi. Se anche non volessi più sfiorarmi con un singolo dito da qui all’eternità, a me andrebbe bene. Ma ho già fatto tanti anni fa l’errore di scacciarti da me, e per ragioni ben più insensate. Non farò una cosa simile questa volta, di ciò puoi esserne certo, e se mi concedessi anche solo l’onore di starti accanto quando il dolore diventerà insopportabile o quando avrai bisogno di chetarlo, allora ne sarà valsa la pena. Ma non dirmi che non posso e che è insensato».

Mi fissò a lungo, immobile.

Ero ormai certo che mi avrebbe scacciato.

«Finirà in tragedia», sospirò infine, rilassando le spalle.

Per quanto la situazione fosse orribile, non potei esimermi dal lasciarmi sfuggire un sorriso mentre avvertivo le mani di lui carezzarmi delicatamente le braccia.

«Farò tutto il possibile perché ciò non accada».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se vi piace, lasciate un kudos e un commento <3  
> O anche se non vi piace.  
> O anche solo per dire "Ehi, ciao".


	4. IV

Sarebbe mentire dire che dopo quella sera tutto andò bene, che io e Watson tornammo alle nostre vite rinfrancati dalla presenza l’uno dell’altro.

Non accadde così.

O, meglio, accadde gradualmente.

Non era facile per noi tornare ad abitudini che anni addietro si erano rivelate completamente naturali, e io stesso mi resi conto di risultare parecchio impacciato nel mio esprimere i miei desideri a Watson.

Per baciarlo nuovamente, per esempio, impiegai un mese.

E non perché lui mi avesse vietato di farlo.

Semplicemente non riuscivo a comprendere se Watson lo volesse tanto quanto me, e una mattina, ormai quasi completamente convinto che in realtà nulla fra noi fosse cambiato rispetto all’inverno precedente, quando eravamo solo amici e coinquilini, mi sorpresi nel ricevere un bacio leggero sulle labbra da parte del buon dottore, alzatosi dal tavolo della colazione per fuggire al lavoro in tutta fretta.

Accadde tanto in fretta che rimasi inebetito, e prima che potessi rispondere Watson era già fuori dalla porta.

Da lì in poi, fummo entrambi meno timorosi.

Baciavo Watson ad ogni piè sospinto e lui ricambiava con altrettanta enfasi.

Sul divano ero capace di ritrovarmi con la testa sul suo grembo mentre mi dedicavo alla lettura di lettere o libri e presto tornammo alla vecchia abitudine di dormire assieme, condividendo la mia stanza, sempre ben attenti che Mrs.Hudson non ci cogliesse in fallo.

Tornammo indietro di anni.

Ma se gli spettri dei nostri errori non ci scalfivano più, anzi, fungevano da monito, ecco che un nuovo timore ci attanagliava ogni giorno.

Watson aveva il terrore di contagiarmi.

Se le nostre effusioni andavano oltre un bacio casto, esattamente come quella volta nella pensione, ecco che passava poi ore ed ore a dannarsi e a temere per la mia salute. Non che io desiderassi subire la sua stessa sorte, sia chiaro, ma il dottore tendeva a diventare ossessivo sulla questione.

Mi controllava di nascosto perché nessuna ulcera comparisse sulla mia pelle e quando inevitabilmente mi bruciavo con acidi e simili dovevo tranquillizzarlo che no, non si trattava dei primi sintomi della malattia.

In tutto ciò la nostra intimità divenne complessa.

Ci desideravamo esattamente come un tempo, ma il rischio era troppo alto.

Trovammo compromessi.

Più volte tuttavia fui così tentato di lasciarmi andare, di farmi prendere come quando eravamo appena trentenni e le notti non bastavano e ancora dovevamo scoprire così tanto l’uno dell’altro.

Mi frenavano la logica e la consapevolezza che sarebbe stata un’idiozia.

Ma ci bastavamo così, anche senza appartenerci completamente, rientrati in punta di piedi in una routine che pensavamo di aver perduto.

* * *

Forse ci illudemmo davvero, perché per ben otto anni Watson non mostrò sintomo alcuno se non quelli che sin da subito si erano manifestati.

Per otto anni, vivemmo l’uno accanto all’altro come sempre.

Le pomate di mercurio frazionato le abbandonammo intorno al 1900, perché alla lunga avevano cominciato a mostrare unicamente effetti negativi, e anche quando ce ne liberammo Watson impiegò una quantità improponibile di tempo per riprendersi del tutto.

Anche in quel caso, mi sentii responsabile.

Tuttavia, dietro le quinte, non mi fermai mai.

Watson sembrava arresosi all’idea di soccombere prima o poi alla malattia, ma io non ero di quell’opinione. Forse peccai di eccessiva speranza, ma ogni singola innovazione tecnica che reclamava di essere la nuova panacea per il mal francese entrò in casa nostra.

Non mi si prenda per uno sprovveduto: ben so quanto certi medicinali, o intrugli spacciati per tali, altro non siano che ciarpame, ma mi presi la briga di sfruttare la mia inclinazione alla chimica per testare e sviscerare ogni singolo medicinale, pomata, unguento, ammennicolo che si autoproclamava vera ed unica cura per la sifilide.

Inutile dire che nulla di tutto ciò si dimostrò efficace e ben poco venne effettivamente somministrato a Watson – con suo consenso -, senza tuttavia dargli giovamento alcuno.

Le emicranie si mantennero costanti, la pelle non migliorò mai, ma per molto tempo sembrò limitarsi unicamente a ciò.

Sino a che una pigra mattina dell’ottobre del 1906 non venni svegliato di soprassalto da un singulto strozzato.

Istintivamente andai a cercare Watson accanto a me, ma non lo trovai. Invece lo vidi immediatamente poco oltre il letto, vicino all’armadio, un piede in appoggio sull’unica sedia presente nella stanza.

Mi misi a sedere, notando il sole del Sussex già alto che sbirciava dalla finestra.

«Spero tu abbia una buona ragione per essere già sveglio di domenica alle--». Allungai lo sguardo verso l’orologio sul comodino. «Dieci e mezza».

Da circa tre anni avevamo abbandonato Londra e la consideravo una delle migliori scelte che avessi potuto fare in vita mia. Avevo scoperto un nuovo interesse nell’apicoltura, alla quale dedicavo buona parte della mia giornata, mentre per il resto del tempo studiavo, completavo le mie monografie e ogni tanto concedevo udienza a qualche folle che osava avventurarsi fra quelle colline sperdute per chiedere consiglio al sottoscritto.

Pochi andavano via soddisfatti, ma pochi mi portavano casi degni di nota che potessero effettivamente farmi desistere dal mio intento di godere della vita bucolica.

Watson, dal canto suo, non aveva smesso di lavorare e aveva aperto un ambulatorio nel paesino più vicino, raggiungibile facilmente in bicicletta.

Si era trasformato presto in un tipico dottore di campagna e ogni qual volta mi era possibile gli rinfacciavo la sua iniziale reticenza ad abbandonare la città con tono divertito.

La villetta di cui ci eravamo fatti proprietari vantava il fatto di essere abbastanza lontana da non aver vicini che potessero mettere il naso nei nostri affari e che non avesse una governante fissa. La signora che veniva ad occuparsi delle faccende lo faceva per poche ore al giorno e non tutti i giorni, e questo ci concedeva il piacere di vivere in modo estremamente libero, ben più che rispetto a quando vivevamo in Baker Street.

Quella mattina eravamo soli e lo saremmo stati per tutto il giorno, e non comprendevo come mai Watson avesse potuto trovare alcun interesse ad abbandonare le coperte, sino a che non notai ciò che aveva scatenato il suo singulto.

Tre bubboni, grossi come gusci di noce, erano comparsi nottetempo sulla sua gamba e occhieggiavano entrambi con aria quasi maligna.

Watson cercò il mio sguardo con aria sconvolta.

«Ieri non c’erano, ne sono sicuro».

Mi alzai da letto, rabbrividendo un poco al freddo autunnale della stanza. Dissimulando calma, allungai una mano verso la vestaglia color vinaccia e la indossai, andando poi ad analizzare meglio l’oggetto del nostro interesse.

«Ti fanno male?», domandai cauto, andando a sfiorarne una con un dito. Al tatto risultava essere particolarmente solida.

«Affatto».

Mi alzai, andando a cercare i suoi occhi.

«Solitamente non fanno male. Nessuno dei pazienti a cui le ho riscontrate ha mai provato dolore. Se sono ciò che penso, dovrebbero scomparire nell’arco di qualche settimana lasciando delle cicatrici. Ma se sono seriamente ciò che credo siano--»

Significava che la malattia aveva ripreso.

A distanza di quasi dieci anni si era risvegliata e questo implicava che prima o poi i sintomi sarebbero aumentati e che Watson non sarebbe più stato lo stesso.

Perché anche questo poteva accadere.

Watson, anni addietro, mi aveva confessato cosa più lo spaventasse della malattia.

Non il rischio di perdere i propri connotati, non il dolore.

Molti dei suoi pazienti erano mutati con il proseguire dei sintomi, talmente tanto da cambiare completamente personalità. Donne e uomini si erano presentati alla porta del dottore in lacrime, stremati dai cambi di umori repentini di mariti e mogli, non solo devastati nel corpo, dunque, ma anche nello spirito.

Vi era qualcosa in quel male che spingeva il cervello a mutare e non vi era nulla che potesse fermarlo, e di questo aveva paura Watson.

Che un giorno mi sarei svegliato con accanto un vecchio collerico, uno sconosciuto impestato.

Senza dir nulla, andai a prendere l’orlo del pantalone e lo abbassai sino alla caviglia del mio compagno, nascondendo alla vista di entrambi quelle mutazioni.

Lui mi guardò senza capire, e quando lo presi per braccetto, costringendolo ad abbandonare la posizione che tanto lo faceva somigliare ad un capitano che scruta l’oceano dalla prua della propria nave, lo trascinai verso la porta.

«Holmes, che fai?»

«Non so te, ma io ho un certo languore».

Si bloccò e io con lui. Leggevo distintamente nei suoi occhi che non stava davvero comprendendo la mia reazione.

«Watson, parliamoci chiaro e tondo. Ritieni che quelli siano i segni della _leu_?»

Annuì.

«Pensi di poter fare qualsiasi cosa per poterli fermare in questo preciso istante, in questa meravigliosa domenica di sole?»

«No».

«Pensi che preoccupartene incessantemente per le prossime ore le farà scomparire?»

«Ovvio che no!», ribatté stizzito.

«Dunque, amico mio, ti propongo questo piano: passeremo la prossima ora a saziarci di quelle meravigliose marmellate con pane abbrustolito che abbiamo di sotto. Dopodiché, dal momento che la giornata non preannuncia pioggia, potremmo dirigerci verso la spiaggia per passeggiare, magari portandoci dietro dei panini. Potremmo rientrare con tutta calma, lavarci a vicenda, indulgere magari in qualche piacere ancor più terreno e passare la serata di fronte al caminetto acceso, dacché comincia a far fresco ormai dopo il tramonto. Che te ne pare come idea?»

Ritengo che per la mente di Watson passarono diverse risposte, una diversa dall’altra, ma dopo più di qualche istante di turbamento un sorriso placido prese il posto dello stupore.

«Penso che sia un’idea ottima».

* * *

La vista di Watson peggiorò in modo lento e inesorabile in poco tempo, tanto che per un certo periodo della nostra vita dovemmo fare viaggi costanti a Londra per procurargli degli occhiali adeguati. Ormai la sera non riusciva più a scrivere a causa della luce troppo fioca e leggere lo affaticava grandemente, tanto che presi l’abitudine di farlo per lui, nonostante le letture che preferiva fossero a malapena passabili e in certi casi addirittura oscene.

Ma Watson apprezzava questo mio gesto e io amavo sentirlo addormentarmisi addosso dopo un paio di capitoli quando ci concedevamo questo vezzo direttamente in letto.

Ciò che Watson non seppe mai fu che ogni suo sintomo era monitoriato.

Tenevo difatti ben nascosto un taccuino dove negli anni, a partire dal 1903, avevo riportato ogni singolo cambiamento del suo corpo, che si trattasse di una banale raffreddore o dell’ennesima emicrania.

Cominciai presto a preoccuparmi quando ai sintomi fisici veri e propri cominciarono ad affiancarsi altri, di natura ben più difficile e lacunosa.

Watson, talvolta, perdeva la memoria.

Momenti brevissimi, di cui credo lui stesso si rendesse conto, e mai per cose eccessivamente gravi, ma in lui, che era sempre stato un uomo dalla memoria di ferro, anche certi piccoli cambiamenti risultavano mastodontici.

Mi resi conto che, a discapito di tutto, quando scriveva sembrava essere più cosciente di sé e soprattutto i fatti gli sfuggivano meno fra le dita.

In modo subdolo, puntando principalmente al suo orgoglio di scrittore, gli dissi che il mondo aveva dovuto subire i suoi romanzetti di appendice, romanticizzati all’estremo, ma che perlomeno, con il termine del mio lavoro, avrebbe avuto ben poco altro da scrivere.

La cosa lo indispettì enormemente, tanto che per un paio di giorni dopo la mia rimbeccata si comportò in modo freddo nei miei confronti, ma quando un pomeriggio tornai dalle mie arnie e lo trovai alla scrivania, gli occhiali da lettura inforcati, capii che le mie rimbeccate avevano funzionato.

Mi mostrò con fare tronfio le prime dieci pagine di una nuova storia – un caso vecchio di secoli – e altre cinque di cui scoprì di non essere protagonista.

«Ricordi quel vecchio esploratore che incontrammo anni addietro, quello che ci parlò di quegli altopiani dalla cima totalmente inaccessibili all’uomo che si trovano in Venezuela?»

«Sarebbe difficile scordare quel vecchio folle, ma comunque sì. A cosa debbo la rimembranza?»

Mi allungò le pagine, e con ancora la veletta fra le mani le presi con me per andare a leggerle sulla poltrona esattamente accanto alla scrivania.

Un romanzo d’avventura.

O perlomeno, i primi vagiti di un romanzo di avventura.

Con una prosa ovviamente degna di Watson, già ricca di dettagli romantici completamente superflui, ma un qualcosa di nuovo, vivo, che potesse tenere la sua mente ancora attiva, fresca, alla ricerca di idee.

Dentro di me avrei voluto alzarmi e baciarlo, ma ben sapevo che non era ciò che gli serviva in quel momento. Così, con uno sguardo invero altezzoso, gli allungai nuovamente le pagine.

«Non comprendo come tu possa sempre gettare il tutto sul romanzato. La gente necessita di informazione vere, precise, scientifiche».

Il dottore si abbassò gli occhiali da lettura per andare ad inforcare subito il secondo paio, di modo che potesse vedermi effettivamente in volto. Nonostante fossero un probabile indizio della sua malattia, debbo ammettere che gli donavano.

«La gente necessita di svago, non di tomi buoni solo a prender polvere nelle librerie di specialisti nel settore».

«E come pensi di poter parlare di un luogo che non conosci senza una solida base conoscitiva e scientifica?»

Per un istante pensai di aver esagerato con il mio pungolare, dacché Watson si bloccò, lo sguardo basso sui fogli che gli avevo appena restituito, ma quando lo risollevò vidi la fiammella che aveva smosso ogni nostra discussione in ambito letterario da che ci eravamo conosciuti.

«Studierò. E non tutti i romanzi debbono essere veritieri al cento per cento. Pensi forse che il Conte Dracula esista seriamente, Holmes?»

Sbuffai.

«Si tratta indubbiamente di un’opera di fantasia, ma con basi solide nel folklore di quei luoghi, ma comunque un romanzetto. Il tuo vuole essere invece un racconto di avventura in una terra straniera, non un qualcosa di fantastico».

Sembrò che la discussione fosse morta lì, quando lo sentii mormorare.

«Pensavo di mettervi dei dinosauri…»*

«Come prego?»

«Nulla, nulla», mi liquidò, tornando nuovamente a scrivere con foga, immergendosi in un mondo di carta ed inchiostro.

Il mese dopo, con suo sommo stupore e sollievo per gli occhi, feci sì che la casa potesse essere illuminata elettricamente.

* * *

Il dolore cominciò in modo subdolo, e se inizialmente pensammo che fossero i reclami delle vecchie ferite di guerra, presto ci rendemmo conto che così non era. Si trattava di algie nuove, ossee, che lo sconquassavano in modo sordo e gli rendevano impossibile alzarsi la mattina.

Non erano costanti.

Esattamente come i bubboni, andavano e venivano per periodi più o meno lunghi, ma quando erano presenti Watson era lo spettro di sé stesso.

Non riusciva ad alzarsi da letto e mi vedevo costretto ad aiutarlo in tutto.

Durante certi periodi le nostre notti divennero insonni e infine, giunto a disperazione, misi Watson di fronte a una scelta.

O continuare a soffrire inutilmente come un cane, con quel tono da martire che poco gli si addiceva, o cominciare ad assumere dosi controllate di morfina.

Inutile dire le liti che ne seguirono, dacché il dottore ben conosceva gli effetti indesiderati del farmaco.

«Non mi ridurrai ad un oppiomane che necessita della prossima dose per sopravvivere», mi disse una volta alle tre del mattino, gli occhi rossi per l’impossibilità di dormire e le membra contratte per contrastare le ondate di dolore che gli prendevano gli arti.

«Vuoi spiegarmi cosa ci sarebbe di tanto terribile nel cercare di dormire poche ore?»

«Sai bene quanta dipendenza provochi la morfina».

«So anche quali effetti possa fare la mancanza di sonno e la spossatezza – credimi, ci sono passato – e in tutta onestà al momento una tua eventuale futura dipendenza mi pare la cosa meno peggiore».

Il suo “no” fu secco, e quella notte, in preda all’ira a fronte della sua cocciutaggine, dormii nella stanza degli ospiti.

Indubbiamente il senso di colpa mi lacerò dentro e non chiusi davvero occhio, ma mai avrei ceduto di fronte alla cocciutaggine di quell’uomo.

Che facesse pure ciò che preferiva, non sarei stato la sua balia.

Dopotutto era un dottore, non uno sprovveduto qualsiasi.

Ci vollero due notti perché potessi prendere in mano la situazione.

A quel punto Watson era ridotto ad un fascio di nervi, costantemente accoccolato su un fianco in posizione fetale, scosso da fremiti di febbre da stress e spasmi.

Decisi che era venuto il momento di prendere in mano la situazione.

Mi ero preparato preventivamente una scorta di morfina, e la mia vecchia siringa, debitamente sterilizzata, tornò fra le mie dita dopo tanto, tanto tempo.

Sentii quasi un fremito nel riavvertire il peso ben noto e la mente tornò a quando era mia compagna fedele e al tempo stesso mia carceriera insieme alla cocaina.

Mi sedetti sul letto accanto a Watson, ma lui non diede segno di accorgersene.

Con la mano libera andai a sfiorarlo, passando le dita fra i capelli madidi di sudore, rendendomi conto che non si sarebbe mosso facilmente.

Tuttavia non volevo avesse una qualche reazione convulsa nel sentirmi armeggiare con lacci e siringhe, e con tono quanto più pacato possibile lo avvisai delle mie intenzioni.

La sua risposta fu un pigolio.

«Fallo finire, ti prego».

Quando si era confessato a me anni addietro mi aveva detto che prima o poi il dolore lo avrebbe spinto a imbracciare o la siringa o la pistola.

Il fatto che fosse giunto quel giorno e che fossi io il fautore di uno dei due destini non mi turbò minimamente.

Volevo stesse bene, e se il rischio di diventare dipendente dalla morfina c’era ed era lampante, era sempre meglio che rischiare di perderlo in un momento di debolezza.

Non descrissi ciò che stavo facendo.

Mi limitai a canticchiare sottovoce un’aria leggera, per distrarre più me stesso che il malato, e con mano rapida, di chi ha compiuto il gesto troppe volte, andai a distendere il suo braccio sinistro mentre lui continuava a darmi la schiena. Non era certo una posizione comoda per iniettare ma non avevo intenzione di turbarlo cambiandolo di posizione.

Gli strinsi il laccio emostatico intorno al braccio e con delicatezza tastai nell’incavo del suo gomito per trovare una vena.

Fu facile.

Badando bene di non farlo muovere, tenendolo quanto più fermo possibile e mettendomi in piedi per raggiungerlo meglio, andai a pungere per trovare la via d’accesso, e una volta che me ne fui accertato, senza rimorso alcuno, spinsi lo stantuffo per iniettare l’unica cosa che poteva ancora dargli sollievo.

Watson non si dibatté, non disse nulla, perso in un dolore onirico che non gli permetteva di riposare davvero.

Abbandonai la siringa sul comodino per andare a pormi di fronte a lui, sdraiandomi nel mio lato del letto, faccia a faccia con il mio Watson.

Checché se ne dica, non ritengo che il valore di un uomo sia dato dalla sua capacità di esprimere ciò che prova, e benché io stesso non sia l’esempio più fulgido di limpidezza, avevo sempre ammirato nel mio amico la capacità di saper mostrare i propri sentimenti senza vergogna alcuna, che fosse verbalmente o per altri mezzi.

Ma non potei non stupirmi quando, sdraiato a un soffio da lui, nel silenzio della stanza, ad un’ora imprecisa di un giorno altrettanto impreciso del 1908, vidi il volto del mio amico rigarsi di lacrime che sfuggivano le sue palpebre chiuse.

Che fossero incubi dati dal dolore, il dolore stesso o il gesto che avevo appena compiuto, non mi fu mai dato sapere.

Non seppi mai neanche davvero se Watson fosse davvero cosciente in quegli istanti.

Non feci domande e non parlai.

Mi limitai ad avvicinarmi a lui, cingendolo con un braccio per stringerlo a me, cercano con le labbra i suoi capelli biondi ormai striati qui e là da ciocche argentee, e lo lasciai fare, sperando con tutto me stesso che il dolore svanisse presto e che lui potesse riposare in pace, fosse stato anche solo per un paio d’ore.

* * *

Nel 1909 dovetti allontanarmi dal Sussex in solitaria per tre mesi.

Con Watson addussi la scusa di un viaggio di lavoro per conto del governo – quindi di mio fratello – e in parte fu effettivamente così.

Mycroft mi aveva contattato per un compito estremamente delicato inerente ad un reale europeo - di cui qui non riporterò il nome, dacché compare ancora su tutti i giornali – e non potei rifiutarmi di abbandonare Watson, nonostante ormai i sintomi fossero conclamati e in alcuni casi sempre più gravi.

Il suo cuore ci aveva fatto spaventare giusto in primavera, quando improvvisamente lo avevo visto accasciarsi in giardino subito dopo essersi alzato dal tavolo per venirmi incontro.

Il tutto sembrava rientrato, ma il dottore aveva dovuto cominciare una terapia a base di digitalici e in tutta onestà l’idea che si ripresentasse un’emergenza simile mi rendeva angosciosa l’idea di abbandonarlo a lungo.

Ma con mio fratello, anni addietro, avevamo trovato un accordo.

Sarebbe inutile dire che mai gli confessai di avere John Watson come compagno, ma sarebbe stato altrettanto sciocco negare l’evidenza.

Mycroft era troppo intelligente per non vedere cosa si celava dietro alle nostre mura ma la sua pigrizia e indolenza verso tutto ciò che caratterizzava la vita aveva fatto sì che poco gli importasse con chi il suo amato fratellino condividesse il letto, purché la cosa non lo costringesse ad alzarsi dalla sua poltrona al Dyogenes Club.

Tuttavia, quando anni addietro scoprii della malattia di Watson e indagai sulla stessa, mi dovetti risolvere a chiedergli aiuto.

La cosa è da considerarsi a dir poco eccezionale, poiché solitamente il sottoscritto preferirebbe affrontare la forca piuttosto che piegarsi a chiedere a Mycroft, ma le circostanze lo richiedevano.

Il governo inglese si era sempre interessato della piaga della sifilide in città, come dimostrava il Contagious Diseases Acts del ’64, ma senza una cura poco si poteva davvero fare e sapevo per certo che dietro le fila qualcosa si stesse muovendo per dare un’accelerata nel trovare una terapia.

Fu così che feci un patto con mio fratello.

Lui mi avrebbe procurato qualsiasi medicinale possibile, se efficace e se mai fosse stato trovato, e io in cambio avrei accettato di fargli dei favori di ordine investigativo.

«Inezie, davvero, ma sfiancanti. Me ne occuperei io stesso ma non ho la tua forza».

«L’hai forse mai avuta?», lo avevo rimbeccato quando ero andato a trovarlo per delineare i tratti del nostro patto.

Mycroft ovviamente sapeva della condizione di Watson.

Non aveva mai chiesto esplicitamente nulla, ma la mia richiesta di avere a portata di mano una cura efficace, anche non comparsa ancora sul mercato, fu ben più che un’ammissione, e dacché io ero sano era ovvio chi fosse il destinatario di tali attenzioni.

Quando mi giunse il telegramma per informarmi della mia imminente partenza, dirlo a Watson fu sfiancante, ma feci di tutto per mostrarmi quanto più algido e tranquillo possibile.

«Verrò con te!», disse lui, alzandosi dal divano di scatto.

Gli feci segno di risedersi, e lui lo fece senza indugio.

«Mio fratello ha richiesto espressamente di me. È un compito sotto copertura di estrema importanza per quanto riguarda il destino del nostro paese. Sai bene quanto la tua capacità di celare le tue intenzioni sia nulla, e, in tutta onestà, saresti solo di intralcio».

La cosa lo ferì, lo vidi bene, ma non aveva senso indorare la pillola.

«Dovrei star qui tre mesi ad attendere una tua missiva?»

«Non avrai alcuna missiva. Mi è vietato avere contatti diretti con chiunque, mio fratello incluso. Le mie interazioni saranno solo e unicamente con un intermediario che conoscerò in loco».

Vidi le spalle di Watson abbassarsi con rammarico.

«Dovresti essere in pensione», borbottò.

«Sfortunatamente per te, sono un uomo di parola e debbo questo favore a mio fratello. Ti posso assicurare che il tutto non andrà oltre i tempi previsi, e se possibile tenterò di rendere il tutto ancor più breve».

Anche perché non mi sentivo affatto sicuro a lasciarlo da solo nel mezzo della campagna del Sussex per tutto quel tempo, non con le terapie che prendeva e non con i picchi di dolore che ogni tanto lo sconquassavano. Ne uscivamo giusto da poche settimane dall’ennesima ricaduta, che questa volta aveva colpito la spalla già martoriata, e l’idea di lasciarlo affrontare il tutto da solo mi devastava.

Ma se Mycroft mi aveva contattato, voleva dire che c’era qualcosa in ballo di grosso, e probabilmente la mia ricompensa sarebbe stata adeguata.

Watson non sapeva nulla e non doveva scoprirlo, o si sarebbe dannato.

La sera prima della partenza tentò di essere freddo con me, ma non ne fu in grado in alcun modo, e dopo poche moine era già su di me, a far scorta di quei baci che per mesi non avrebbe ricevuto.

Io lasciai la casa prima dell’alba con un bacio a fior di labbra sulla porta di casa e la sensazione di avere un macigno addosso.

* * *

Le uniche notizie che ricevetti su Watson giunsero per mano del messo di mio fratello, l’unico mio contatto in quella terra straniera dove vivevo da impostore, ed erano definitivamente troppo stringenti.

“Sta bene” o “Gode di buona salute” non mi bastavano.

Il mio pensiero andava ai suoi dolori intermittenti, al fatto che perdesse sempre gli occhiali da vista per casa e che fosse necessaria la mia presenza per farglieli ritrovare o che si dimenticasse per qualsiasi ragione di prendere la terapia cardiaca. O che ne prendesse troppa per errore.

Timori probabilmente infondati, dacché comunque Watson era un medico ed un soldato e la sua esistenza non era dipendente dalla mia.

Furono tre mesi in cui mi gettai nel lavoro come un tempo, dando sfoggio di tutta l’esperienza accumulata nei miei anni a Baker Street, e definitivamente mi portai sull’orlo del collasso più volte nel tentativo di finire quanto prima, e quando finalmente riuscii ad ottenere i risultati sperati ero un uomo provato, molto più magro e desideroso di tornare a casa.

Non che il lavoro non mi fosse mancato, ma certi lavori da spia non erano tanto impegnativi mentalmente quanto logoranti come tempi.

Non richiedevano il guizzo intuitivo dei casi a cui avevo lavorato in passato – non sempre perlomeno – ma solo una buona dose di arguzia, capacità trasformista e parlantina.

Tornai in patria vittorioso e non mi accolsero trionfi o medaglie – non quella volta – ma mio fratello, direttamente nel porto di Southampton.

Mi attese all’interno di una carrozza tirata a lucido e non mi disse nulla sul mio lavoro nel Bel Paese, poiché sapeva già tutto ciò che gli interessava.

Non si complimentò, non si preoccupò del fatto che le mie occhiaie tradissero la mancanza di sonno degli ultimi giorni di viaggio.

Si limitò a porgermi una scatola di mogano priva di fronzoli.

La aprì direttamente davanti a lui e subito mi colsero l’odore di paglia secca che fungeva da imballaggio, quello del legno non trattato all’interno e il suo contenuto inusuale.

Vi era una serie di ampolle, almeno una trentina, con sopra un’etichetta scritta a mano.

“N.606”

Nessun nome commerciale, nulla di nulla.

Alzai lo sguardo per chiedere spiegazioni.

«Sul fondo della scatola troverai tutte le informazioni utili alla somministrazione. Bada, Sherlock, che non si tratta di un farmaco ancora commercializzato. Sino ad ora sono stati mandati dei campioni in Russia e ho dovuto chiedere parecchi favori perché mi venisse mandato. I primi risultati paiono essere ottimi e anche nei casi più tardivi della malattia pare riescano ad eliminarla dal corpo, ma con effetti indesiderati oserei dire tragici in alcuni casi. Non si conoscono ancora le dosi specifiche necessarie, ma troverai scritte le note del dottor Ehrlich sulla questione – spero che il tuo tedesco non sia arrugginito».

Presi una delle ampolle, mettendola controluce rispetto al finestrino.

Al suo interno vi era un sale color giallo spento.

Chiusi la scatola e la riposi con cura, rendendomi conto solo allora che eravamo già nei pressi della stazione e che la carrozza si era fermata.

«Mi auguro avremo altre cospicue collaborazioni in futuro, fratellino».

Scesi senza rispondere.

La mia mente era tornata a vorticare follemente e non desideravo altro che sedermi in treno per studiare il composto.

Anzi, incorretto.

Non desideravo altro che arrivare a casa, entrare, osservare l’espressione stupita del mio Watson e gettargli le braccia al collo come in uno dei romanzi di appendice che tanto amava.

Ogni tanto anche io necessitavo di certe cose, e in quell’occasione il mio corpo lo agognava.

Mi era mancato come l’aria, e il pensiero che poche ore separassero me dalle sue labbra e lui dalla cura mi rendeva febbrile.

* * *

Giunsi nel tardo pomeriggio.

Il sole era ancor alto ma cominciava a proiettare ombre dorate sul nostro giardino e mi guardai intorno per cercare ogni minimo segno di cambiamento.

Ma nulla era successo.

Il dottore doveva aver dedicato quei mesi estivi alle piante dacché erano rigogliose come non mai e venni accolto subito da familiare brusio delle api che raccoglievano diligentemente il polline e più lontano, sussurrato, un canticchiare ritmato e non propriamente intonato.

Seguii quel suono, passando dal giardino, senza neanche aprire la porta di casa, e quando giunsi sul retro quasi mi sentii le ginocchia cedere.

Watson era in piedi di fronte al nostro tavolino in ferro battuto e mi dava le spalle. Era dimagrito e lo si notava immediatamente dalla camicia larga sui fianchi. Dal clangore lieve che avvertii, mi resi conto che stava girando lo zucchero in una tazza di caffè o tè.

Posai a terra silenziosamente la valigia e la scatola affidatami da Mycroft, e rimasi immobile.

Watson canticchiava, immerso nei propri pensieri, la pelle scoperta sugli avambracci ricca di cicatrici vecchie e nuove che non riuscivano a lasciarsi scurire dal sole. Mi domandai a cosa stesse pensando, se alla cena, alle scartoffie che vedevo impilate sul tavolino o al sottoscritto.

Non feci nulla per attirare la sua attenzione, ma non fu necessario.

Sovrappensiero, si girò verso di me con la tazza in mano quasi alle labbra, e prima che questa potesse effettivamente andare a toccarle il vapore aveva già lievemente appannato gli occhiali e lui si era immobilizzato.

Mi sovvenne ciò che era accaduto anni prima, quando mi presentai come libraio nel suo ambulatorio e lo feci svenire ai miei piedi, e pensai che forse presentarmi non annunciato e alle sue spalle adesso che soffriva di cuore potesse essere stata davvero una pessima idea.

Avrei ucciso Watson prima ancora di poterlo baciare.

Ma questa volta non svenne.

Lasciò cadere a terra la tazza, che tuttavia non si ruppe, atterrando sull’erba morbida, ma versò il suo contenuto ovunque e macchiò la scarpa destra e il pantalone di Watson.

Gli sorrisi.

«So che dovrei evitare le entrate a sorpresa, amico mio, ma capirai che è nella mia natura essere estremamente teatrale».

Prima ancora che potessi lasciar sedimentare la frase, il dottore aveva percorso i pochi metri che ci separavano e mi era addosso. Le sue braccia mi strinsero con forza tale da mozzarmi il fiato e subito le sue dita furono fra i miei capelli.

Risposi all’abbraccio ancor prima di rendermene conto e mi ritrovai ad inspirare con forza nell’incavo del suo collo, alla ricerca del profumo che tanto mi era mancato.

Forse eravamo entrambi eccessivamente esagerati.

Dopotutto avevamo passato dieci anni in gioventù senza poterci più sfiorare, e adesso ci bastavano tre mesi per ridurci a due esseri bisognosi della presenza l’uno dell’altro.

Certo, eravamo nel mezzo della campagna; certo, eravamo nel retro del nostro giardino; ma chiunque sarebbe potuto passare e avrebbe notato due uomini di mezz’età intenti a baciarsi con foga, e in men che non si dica ci saremmo ritrovati dietro le sbarre del carcere di Reading.

Ma non mi importava.

Avrei sfruttato le conoscenze di mio fratello un’ennesima volta per tirarci fuori entrambi, ma non avrei mai interrotto quel momento, quando ancora non gli avevo sentito pronunciar parola e ogni suo gesto bastava per urlare “ _Mi sei mancato, non andar più via_ ”.

Sentii finalmente il peso di quei mesi scomparire e la mia angoscia che Watson potesse non star bene si sciolse come neve al sole.

Era sì dimagrito, ma la sua forza nello stringermi e la sua passione non erano mutate e per me questo era quanto di più potessi chiedere.

Mi lasciai trascinare ancora a lungo da quel turbinio di baci e quasi mi dimenticai del vero motivo del mio viaggio e della mia missione.

Fu Watson a riportarmi alla realtà.

«Quando sei arrivato?», mi chiese all’improvviso.

«Poche ore fa».

«Sei pallido come un cencio».

«A differenza tua non ho passato questi tre mesi in panciolle in giardino», scherzai, conscio del mio aspetto.

«Mi sei mancato».

Ora, se avessi avuto un briciolo della dignità di cui tanto mi vantavo da giovane mi sarei limitato a rispondere con un sorriso ed un bacio, ma dal momento che erano passati gli anni dei giochi e che ormai ero un rispettabile professionista in pensione e che non mi importava davvero più molto delle apparenze – non con Watson -, mi decisi a rispondere.

«Mi sei mancato anche tu», dissi, prima di sussurrargli all’orecchio qualcosa che doveva aver udito così poche volte in vita sua da parte mia, che il risultato fu che dovette abbracciarmi di nuovo per non mostrare l’effetto che gli faceva sentirmelo dire.

Fu da quella posizione che notò i miei bagagli, e dopo qualche istante si separò da me.

«Holmes, cosa c’è in quella scatola?»

Sorrisi, il cuore in gola, le mani tremanti.

«Consideralo un regalo da parte mia e del governo inglese. Ma ora vieni, entriamo.

Lascia che ti spieghi».

* * *

Non starò a dire quanta pena ci provocò il farmaco procuratomi da Mycroft, quanto dolore fisico dovette sopportare il buon dottore, e per parecchio tempo mi pentii di aver lasciato che assumesse alla cieca un qualcosa che ancora non era stato pienamente approvato.

Ma ne valse la pena.

Nonostante il timore che potesse non farcela a causa degli effetti indesiderati, Watson superò con caparbietà le settimane che seguirono la breve terapia e in meno di un mese era di nuovo in sé.

Prima di dirci vittoriosi tuttavia, dovemmo aspettare ancora a lungo.

Monitorammo ogni suo cambiamento, la comparsa di nuovi dolori, ulcere e bubboni.

Ma nulla accadde.

Il suo corpo smise di cedere.

Certo, la vista rimase debole e non smise di prendere la terapia cardiaca, ma i dolori cessarono, le pustole non si formarono più e presto anche le dimenticanze, che si erano fatte sempre più preoccupanti, tornarono ad essere sporadiche e leggere.

Restarono le cicatrici di ogni singola pena che aveva sofferto, ma tutto sembrò congelarsi.

Il medico che lo seguiva a Londra lo dichiarò un miracolato.

Io non nascondo che quella sera piansi con lui di gioia.

Il timore che la malattia lo portasse via prima del tempo non se ne andò perché i solchi che aveva lasciato erano pesanti e non rimediabili, ma scomparve la paura che potesse perdersi completamente, che potesse mutare nel carattere e nel pensiero.

Quella notte, per la prima volta dopo decenni, ci concedemmo completamente l’un l’altro e nuovamente mi ritrovai a dovermi mordere la lingua per non piangere quando completamente dentro di me, possedendomi dall’altro per potermi guardare in volto, cominciò a ripetermi che mi amava, che mi amava, che mi amava.

Non ebbi il cuore di rispondere, conscio che se avessi aperto bocca non avrei potuto frenare l’emozione. Mi limitai a stringerlo a me per non farlo allontanare e chiusi gli occhi, pregando di non riaprirli per scoprirmi in un sogno.

* * *

**_Epilogo_ **

****

****

Non sono un buon Cristiano.

Dio, o chi per lui, sa bene quali sono le mie colpe e quanto abbia peccato.

Non me ne voglia: ho sempre cercato di agire seguendo una mia morale, forse troppo sicuro che il mio giudizio potesse prevalere su quello di chi per lavoro discerne il bene dal male – vogliate voi scegliere fra accoliti o magistrati – e con questa convinzione ho portato avanti il mio lavoro, spesso incurante di me stesso o, peggio ancora, degli altri.

In particolare di una singola anima, l’unica di cui davvero mi sia importato, ben più che della mia stessa.

Non son Dio, e ancor oggi mi pento per ciò che feci al buon Watson in gioventù, ma dopo tanti anni passati insieme affrontando avversità di ogni tipo, posso dirmi soddisfatto di aver tentato di rimediare ad ogni mia azione, ad ogni mio peccato, ad ogni mio sbaglio.

E lui me lo ricorda ogni giorno standomi accanto, lasciando che legga per lui, carezzandomi nel sonno, seguendomi quando i miei vezzi mi spingono a cercare nuovamente il brivido dell’avventura.

In questo preciso istante legge sulla sua poltrona preferita, senza sapere che sto trascirvendo ciò che ci ha portati ad essere in questo luogo, e mi beo del fatto che possa alzarmi per andare a baciarlo ogni qual volta io lo desideri.

Non ho mai meritato nulla di tutto ciò, ma ho espiato i miei peccati e ritengo di aver rimediato a tutto, dacché altrimenti non mi sarebbe stata mai concessa la fortuna di svegliarmi ogni giorno accanto a John Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mia idea era di scrivere una OS. Ho miseramente fallito, ma sono felice di aver mantenuto la questione su questa lunghezza: approfondendo la sifilide e tutta la storia della terapia per la stessa mi ha aperto un mondo e sarebbe stato sconsiderato tagliare.  
> Ho fatto ricerca e sono stata quanto più attinente possibile alla realtà.
> 
> Mi rendo conto solo ora che il mio Holmes sia forse più mellifluo del solito, ma ho questo strano canon secondo cui Holmes, con gli anni, sarebbe diventato più morbido, soprattutto con Watson, ma queste sono considerazioni personali.  
> Mi auguro che la storia vi sia piaciuta e amerei leggere vostre opinioni e recensioni.
> 
> A presto,
> 
> Beth.


End file.
